Megaman and the Data
by Blademan
Summary: Hello, this is a story in the Megaman game series in the future, where Lan has a kid, Megaman belongs to Patch, and Patch has different friends. This is my first story so if it is not so good, please give me tips. Thanks. Also, after I'm done the main sto


Megaman and the Dark Data

By

Blademan

It was the depths of the undersquare. The "Blue Bomber" navi, Megaman, had the legendary supernavi, Bass, at Purcanon gunpoint.

"Bass, this is it! It's between you, me and a Purcanon!" Megaman roared, powering up the blaster.

"You may have a fancy cannon, but I have power." Bass answered, maniacally laughing. He split into three. Then six. Then twelve. Then twenty-four. "Which one do you choose!?" The Bass' laughed, as they got blades on their arms and they closed in.

"Dang..." Megaman muttered, as he stepped backwards. "Patch? What should I do?" He asked his operator, growing frightened.

"I…I don't know!" Patch answered his navi as he cried.

"Try using your buster!" He suggested, panicking over which chip to put in or if he should put one in.

"But my Purcanon!" Megaman responded, firing at some of the Bass'.

"Change it to your charge! Adjust your buster!" Patch yelled, fists clenched.

"Okay…" Megaman said, as Patch put in a 'Rock cube' chip to hold the Bass' off. He opened up the Navi Customizer, and started adjusting the Purcanon. Megaman was completely vulnerable to attack. That was when one of the Bass used 'Darkness Over' and destroyed the cube.

"Finally… now I can do whatever I want to him!" Bass thought, powering up another 'Darkness Over'. "Well Megaman, it's been irritating. DIE!" Bass yelled, as he launched the 'Darkness Over' at full power. It hit Megaman. He started to fade away, but then, extra armour appeared and he started being rebuilt.

"Thank Dad for Undershot." Patch said, sweating. Megaman was at minimum power. 000.01.

"Bass… I won't be deleted that easily!" Megaman said, as he held his emblem.

"Recover 300 in! Download! Recover 300 in! Download! Recover 300 in! Download! Recover 150 in! Download!" Patch yelled in the same breath, as his navi was healed.

"NO! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Bass yelled, as his clones disappeared.

"Hub, let's finish this." Patch said, as he put a 'Super Vulcan' chip, a 'Color Point' chip, and a 'White Capsule' chip into his PET.

Megaman lost some power, but the 'Super Vulcan' was powered up, and given stunning abilities. "Bass, EAT VULCAN!" Megaman shouted, as the gun shot several shots. The first shot hit and immobilized Bass. Then, all the others hit him. Bass had lost over ½ of his power.

He cursed. "I guess we'll have to finish this quick!" Bass yelled, as he removed his cloak. He took out a cannon with the head of Gospel on it. "EAT GOSPEL FIRE!" He roared, as the cannon shot out flames. Megaman put a water chip into his emblem and a geyser erupted around them. (Energy Change) The flames were stopped dead.

"Finish him!" Patch screamed, as Megaman charged up his Purcanon. He released it when it was not fully charged, and released a wave of energy at Bass. He teleported. "Megaman, charge it fully!" Patch yelled, as he banged his PET.

"I'm trying, but he keeps getting too close!" Megaman roared back at Patch.

Bass' eyes turned red. "Gospel. BAT!" He yelled, as the form of the cyber virus wolf, Gospel appeared in the battlefield.

"Get ability!" Bass roared, as he put his hand on the wolf. The wolf was sucked into Bass. Then, Bass disappeared, and then reappeared, seconds later, only with Gospel skin-like armour, fangs, claws, and a tail. He roared, and unleashed a sonic wave. It traveled across the area, tracking down Megaman.

"This is RIDICULOUS!" Megaman yelled, as he pulled up a Guard chip.

Official navis appeared. "Bass!" They yelled, as they closed in, busters at the ready.

"Come quietly!" One of them shouted, before the Gospel Bass teleported by him, ripped him up and deleted him. All of the official navis pelted him with buster shots and chips with stunning powers. He roared, as he turned to face Megaman. The GB was running out of power. He dashed at Megaman, as he converted into data. He opened Megaman's customization console and programmed himself inside it. Megaman lost consciousness.

(Not here) ---Secret Scene One--- (Improving Megaman) (Not here)

When he woke up, he was in Patch's computer.

"Megaman...? Are you okay? Are you alive?" Patch asked quickly, as Megaman rubbed his head.

"I seem okay..." He muttered, as he got up. Lan Hikari came into the room.

"Ahh… Megaman. You seem to be making a full recovery." He said cheerily, as he ruffled Patch's hair.

"There are just a few things we need to talk about."

"Like what?" Megaman asked.

"About the fact you have two cybeasts, a bug cybeast and a supernavi inside of you."

"Oh. WHAT!?" Megaman yelled, clutching his chest.

"Yes. Two cybeasts, a buggy cybeast and a supernavi." Megaman took deep breaths.

"How the..?" Megaman started to ask before Lan said,

"Years ago you absorbed Falzar and Gregar to save the world from them. Gospel installed itself into Bass, and took control. Gospel can turn into any file it wants. Now, Bass also inherited that ability, and programmed himself into you. Any questions?" Lan said as if rehearsed.

"Uhh… about a million!!!" Megaman yelled.

"First, will they take over me!? Will Bass try to kill me from the inside!? Will Patch get married!?"

"Maybe, to answer all of your questions except the last one. I won't answer the last question because if I answered it truthfully, Patch would kill me." Lan said, with a chuckle.

"However, remember how you could control the cybeast?" Lan asked, before Megaman said

"Yes, you examined it and installed it in my PET so I could 'Beast Out'."

"Correct. Now with Bass, I could let you switch with him by installing him into Patch's PET."

"So I could switch with Bass at any time?"

"Correct again. Now, Bass could use Gospel to power himself up when needed. Sort of like the 'Hub batch' chip my Dad made." Lan responded.

"Although, it could create problems with the cybeasts. You would probably have to choose which one you want to fuse with using your customizer." Megaman nodded. "Also… putting in these features would take a long time, so Patch, Megaman will have to stay with me for a while." Patch groaned.

"Why? Why can't you give me a navi?"

"Because Megaman WAS my navi. Now I have none." Lan said, frowning.

"Try borrowing a friend's navi. Maybe you could even train with them. All I can give you is this: A data card. If they give you a code for Megaman, write it down. It could help." "Thanks, Dad." "Bye, son." Patch headed to the park. _Who would let me borrow their navi? Hmm... whom do I have for friends? Baal with Blademan? Lucy with Waveman? Drake with Anthraxman? Well, I will have to see who will let me use their navi. Let's start with Drake._ Patch looked by Drake's favourite spot under a large tree. He was not there. He looked by the flowers, where Drake goes to train, and he looked by the train station. He was not there. Patch sighed. _May as well look for Lucy._ He thought, before, from above he heard someone say

"Hey.". He looked up, and there Drake was, sitting on the branch of a large tree.

"I said hey." Drake said, climbing down.

"Hey." Patch said, depressed.

"What are you sad about?" Drake asked.

"Megaman is down for repairs."

"Dang. I'll let you use Anthraxman if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" Drake's mother called, and he cursed loudly.

"Actually, I have to go. Sorry."

"DANGIT!" Patch said loudly, as he groaned. _Why should I even look for Lucy? She is probably gone, too._ And he was right. Lucy was not anywhere either. He sighed. _What is the point of looking for Baal? You can never find him. _But then, he heard battle cries. Baal was jacked into the Park Netbattle simulator and fighting a navi.

"Baal--"

"Not now!"

"Bu--"

"I said 'NOT NOW'!" Baal roared, as he put chips into his PET rapidly. Then, a beeping noise could be heard, and Baal punched the machine.

"Dang game." He muttered, as he said

"Hey, Patch? Why'd you find me?"

"Well, I've been looking for a favour."

"Yes?"

"I need to borrow Blademan."

"Why?"

"Megaman is down for maintenance."

"Ouch. Well, I suppose if you can beat this game using Blade, he is safe. Use my folder, it's for Blademan." Baal said, giving Patch a folder containing 30 chips.

"Try it." Baal said, grinning. Patch put some Netbattling data into the machine.

"YOUR CHOICES ARE: BLADEMAN, BASS, GB, ANTHRAXMAN, DARK SOUL, COLONEL, GUTSMAN, PROTOMAN, WAVEMAN, AND ROLL. WHICH ONE DO YOU CHOOSE?" Patch scratched his head.

"Baal, which one should I choose?"

"It does not matter. Push random."

"Okay..." And Patch pressed 'Random'.

"PLEASE JACK YOUR NAVI INTO THE CONSOLE."

"Here it goes!"

"Blademan, Jack-In! Execute!" A crimson beam of light was created from the top of the console. When it hit ground, it turned into Blademan, a navi with a Red, spiked helmet, a green, clear visor, crimson, strong gloves, Red shoes, and a Black wetsuit like under armour.

"Let's rock." Quickly, a grey beam of light came from the ceiling and it hit the other end of the platform, before turning into Colonel, one of the navis that blew up the cybeasts.

"Crap." Patch said, before hitting himself on the head. Colonel took out a large tank cannon.

"CRUD." Patch muttered madly, as the sword navi blasted a large shot at Blademan.

"If you are too scared to operate, I will!" Blademan said, before using Barrier 200. The shot pierced through it.

"If you don't know, I have a built in chip!" Blademan yelled, as Colonel raised his sword and small army goons rose from the ground, guns aimed at Blademan.

"That is it! I am operating!" Blademan snarled, before his arm turned into a gold blade.

"Step Sword!" Blademan yelled, before he teleported close to Colonel and slashed. It hit him on his arm. Colonel lifted up his cape, and threw it at Blademan. It hit him in the face, and Colonel used 'Screen Divide'. Luckily, Blademan had protection against auto-kill attacks. Before the sword pierced his heart, an aura generated and shocked Colonel. "Sonic Blades!" Blademan roared, as he got a purple sword. He put the two swords together, and they turned blue. Blademan slashed air with them, and sword waves were aimed at Colonel. Colonel hit them with his sword, and roared. He put his hand on the ground, and started to be healed.

"He can heal!?" Blademan said, before thinking _Hey… now I can attack him with whatever I want! Hmm…AHA!! I have it... _Blademan's swords turned into busters, one normal, and one looked weird. He charged the normal buster until it was sucking in red energy, and he charged the odd buster until it sucked in yellow energy. "Lightspeed Buster! Hero sword!" Blademan cried, before the normal buster fired like an enhanced 'Super Vulcan', but the weird buster had a sword sprout from it. It was incredibly long. Blademan ran by Colonel, and slashed. It was a direct hit. Colonel's sword was shattered. The navi stopped trying to heal, and he tried to produce a cannon, yet he could not. He tried again, but all that came out was roses. (Buster glitch.) Blademan laughed. "Blademan, I'm gonna take over."

"My deletion. Your death by Baal."

"Okay…" Patch put in a 'Machine Gun 3' chip and Blademan's arms turned into one blue machine gun. Colonel was still trying to use his cannon. In a second, he was shot 9 times in the body by the chip. He groaned. He was losing power.

"Blademan, charge up that Lightspeed buster!"

"Okay!" Blademan's gun turned into a sword, and a buster. The buster charged up, and fired another 'Lightspeed buster'. It hit again. Colonel abandoned trying the cannon. He then placed his hand on his heart, and the arm was fixed. (Iris) He slashed air, but from nowhere, Blademan was slashed twice! Then, he was slashed again! And again! And again!!!

"Jj-aa--ccckk ooo---uttt…" Blademan said, being slashed.

"Okay… Blademan, jack out!" Patch said, as Blademan turned back into the red stream of light. Patch looked around him, yet Baal could not be found. All he found was a note saying

"Patch.

It's me, Baal. I have to go in for supper, so you can use Blademan for anything you need during this time. If he is deleted, your head is on a platter. See you later.

Baal."

Patch blinked.

"First, we should check up on Megaman." Patch suggested, before Blademan said

"Okay." And they headed to Patch's house.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello Patch."

"Is dad here?"

"Yes, he is in your room. He has been there for a long time."

"Okay. Thanks!"

"Wait, Patch!" But Patch had dashed to his room. Lan was on Patch's computer.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Patch asked.

"Just seeing if there is anything we can do to power up Megaman."

"Oh."

"By the way, Patch. Did you get a friend's navi?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"How IS Megaman doing?"

"Oh, he isn't here."

"WHAT!? Then where is he?"

"I had him send to a top secret lab in Scilab."

"How can it be top secret if you just told me about it?" Lan cursed.

"They are having trouble containing the power in him."

"Well, I'm going to Scilab!"

"Wait--" But, again, Patch was on his way to Scilab. A little while later, he arrived. "Where is the top secret lab!?" He asked one of the scientists.

"How do you know about it!?" He whispered to Patch before handing him a piece of paper saying

' s x10'.

"What the heck does that mean!?" Patch yelled, looking at it sideways.

"Let me see it." Blademan growled, before Patch put it in like a chip.

"Scanning... Scanning... Scanning... Patch, I've found something!"

"Well, what is it!?"

"Up Stairs 10 Times."

"That is what it means?"

"Yes. We have to go up the stairs 10 times."

"Okay." Patch said, before climbing the staircases ten times. Then, from nowhere, a door appeared.

"Let's go through!" Blademan cheered, before Patch discovered it was locked.

"Duh." Patch muttered, before he saw the jack-in port.

"Jack-in! Blademan! Execute!" Blademan's crimson light was created in the comp. It hit the ground, and Blademan appeared.

"Blademan, find the lock program!" Patch said to Baal's navi.

"Roger that!" Blademan answered, before running through the area. "Hey, a virus!" Blademan groaned, before Patch put in a 'Sword' chip, and he teleported behind the Mettaur and slashed. It cut it clean in half, and it dropped a Mettaur Guard 1 chip. "I see you have an autolock system!" Patch said, grinning.

"Yep! Baal said missing attacks could put me in danger!" Blademan ran even more.

"It seems this comp has more than one area!" Blademan said, slashing viruses. After he finished them, he jumped into a warp, and was beamed to the next area. There was a huge hole blocking him from getting to the other side.

"I guess we're trapped." Said Patch negatively.

"Not yet! If I can throw a virus to the other side, I can dash to it!" Blademan said, before getting a bug bomb out. He threw it, but it did not go far enough. He got another one out. He jumped partway across the hole, and then threw it. It was still short, but it hit part of the other side and falling viruses were released.

"Patch! Put in 5 swords!" Patch did not hesitate; he immediately put five 'Sword' chips in. Blademan quickly dashed to the first virus, slashed it, dashed to the next virus, slashed it, and repeated for the next three viruses. He then grabbed the platform and pulled himself up. "What is guarding this program!?" Blademan yelled, before charging up his Lightspeed buster.

"A navi!" Patch said, looking forward.

"Hey, my dad fought you once! Gateman!" Patch roared, clenching his fists. Gateman could not speak. Literally, he had no speech program. He just made hand signs that looked like a knife cutting his throat, after pointing at Blademan.

"He wants to fight!" Blademan exclaimed, as Gateman opened the large gate on his chest. "What makes you say that?" Patch said.

"Well, for one... a cannon is coming out of his chest, aimed at me!"

"Oh." The 'Gatecannon' shot a white blast of energy at Blademan. He was arguing with Patch, so it hit him.

"AGH!" Blademan groaned, as the blast damaged his armour. He shot out the Lightspeed buster blast at full power. Just in time, Gateman opened the gate, and some 'Gatesoldiers' took the hits. Gateman opened the gate again, and a hand came out, clawing and grabbing at Blademan. Patch put in the 'Salamander' chip and Blademan was engulfed in flame. A wave of fire was emitted from him, and it enflamed Gateman's hand, and when in went back into him, his gate was set on fire, preventing anything from coming out.

"Quick! Unleash the Lightspeed Buster!" Patch yelled, cheering.

"You just read my mind!" Blademan yelled, before he blasted the Lightspeed Buster into the Gate, and Gateman looked as though he had a large stomachache. Then, a large voice roared

"REMOTE GATE!" before Gateman's gate closed, and came out! It floated in air! One of the hands came out, as it went to Blademan. Gateman looked like he was laughing insanely, but no sound came out. Blademan slashed the arm, and it came out, inanimate. The 'Gatecannon' came out, but Blademan destroyed it too. Finally, some soldiers came out, but Blademan stunned them and put them back in, causing the gate to back up. It could not create anything else. But suddenly, the gate got fangs! It tried to bite Blademan, but he stunned it and held it.

"Gateman, I've got you a present!" Blademan said, before throwing the gate at Gateman's head when it had awoken. It clamped onto his head, and deleted him.

"Well, I guess we get access to the program now." Blademan said, scratching his head.

"I guess so." Patch replied, before Blademan went to the Mr. Prog.

"HELLO. WOULD YOU LIKE TO OPEN THE LAB DOOR?" It asked.

"Yes." Blademan answered, while Patch, in the real world, noticed that the door clicked. "THANK YOU. PLEASE COME AGAIN." The Mr. Prog said.

"Let's go. Jack out, Blademan." Patch said.

"Roger." Blademan replied, as he turned back into the light and disappeared.

"Just one thing to do." Patch said, before putting in his Netbattle data.

"GATESP.EXE LOADING." The computer said, as the door closed, and Patch entered. It was an EXTREMELY large lab. In the middle, there were five large machines. Patch went closer and read the labels. They said 'Falzar, Gregar, Gospelv2, Gospel, and Megaman'.

"Hello!? Scientists!" Patch yelled, as a scientist came to investigate.

"Yes?"

"My navi is in here!"

"WHAT? You are the operator of Gospel v1!?"

"No, I am the operator of Megaman!

"Oh. Okay. YUICHICHRO!" The scientist yelled, as an older man with red hair and a slightly battered lab coat came out of a room.

"Yes?" Yuichichro said, looking at the scientist.

"GRAMPS!" Patch yelled, hugging the scientist called Yuichichro.

"Patch? Why are you here!?"

"My navi, Megaman! He is having a sort of surgery with Bass and Gospel!"

"Oh. Oh, yes! I remember!" 'Gramps' said, before walking to the machine labelled 'Megaman'.

"Would you like to see him?" Gramps asked.

"Of course!!!" Patch replied, pulling his brown hair.

"Put your PET into the machine."

"Okay..." Patch put his PET into the machine, and Gramps pushed a button. A hologram came out of the top of the machine, showing Megaman and Blademan.

"Hey Patch!" Megaman said, grinning.

"Mm-egaman… I've missed you!" Patch exclaimed, eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, cut the crap." Blademan said, rolling his eyes.

"So Megaman… feel any different?" Gramps asked, getting a clipboard.

"Yes! I feel like I have glitches, but I also feel like my power has been amplified by ten times! I feel like I can burst out with a shield at any time I want! I feel… improved!" Megaman replied, grinning.

"Great! That means you now have outstanding power! Now the test... fight the cybeasts, Bass, and Gospel all at once!!!"

"Are you INSANE!?" Patch yelled, frowning.

"No! If you want, Blademan can help him!"

"Blademan, are you up for it?"

"I guess so."

"Great." Gramps said.

"But first, I'll need to equip you two with folders that go well with you!"

"Okay..." Patch replied.

"And while I'm doing that, you can practice! I've duplicated each of your enemies."

(Not here) ---Secret Scene Two--- (Gramps's story) (Not here)

"Which one should we try first?" Patch asked Blademan, who was scratching his helmet. "I say easiest. Bass!" Blademan answered.

"Okay! Let's fight Bass!" Patch repeated, before the room faded out, and a huge hologram of a field appeared. Bass was there, Blademan was there, and Megaman was there. All of the chips were transmitted from the PET. Bass swiftly started charging his first buster, and teleported away from Megaman and Blademan. Megaman jumped into the air, away from sight.

"Why am I the last one standing?" Blademan asked himself, before charging both busters. Bass kept on charging his first buster, so it had started absorbing red energy. Megaman froze time, and a cursor traced the ground. When it was on Bass, it fired four shots. He groaned. Blademan fired his Lightspeed buster, but Bass kept teleporting so each shot missed. Blademan converted the power from his other buster to fire even more shots, yet each one still missed! Megaman beasted out, and gained the form of Gregar. He charged up, teleported to Bass, and slashed him. Bass groaned, and a weak aura blasted out around him. Blademan got a blue sword, and slashed the aura until it broke. Megaman beasted out, only in the form of Falzar, and became a Double Beast. First, with the power of Gregar, he teleported by Bass and slashed, before using the speed of Falzar to dash around Bass and fire a Lightspeed buster of his own, only with Falzar spikes. The copy Bass groaned, and pulled out a Gospel Cannon. He pointed it at Blademan, and shot a large amount of fire. Blademan jumped up, and shot out a 'Trained Arrow1' chip that pierced the fire and stabbed Bass. Megaman teleported behind Bass, and charged up a Purcanon. Bass looked back at the right time, and put up an aura, which was destroyed. Megaman used a Super Vulcan, while Blademan used his Lightspeed buster. They cornered Bass, and deleted him.

"Now for #2… Gospel!!!" Blademan yelled, getting a yellow blade out. Within a second, the huge wolf appeared. Gospel inhaled, and part of the battlefield blew up, and went into the monster's mouth. After that, Gospel grew extra limbs and put them into the holes. After that, junk data was spat out of the limbs! Megaman shot the data, but Blademan went by Gospel and kept slashing. It had no effect. Gospel opened its mouth, and let out a large sonic wave, which hit Blademan at full strength, knocking him back.

"Shoot him in his mouth!!!" Megaman said, charging a Purcanon. Gospel's mouth opened, and Megaman shot him, stopping his attack, and hurting him. The wolf roared, and a grey Bass came out of his mouth. It opened its cape so Blademan and Megaman would be sucked towards it. Then, it closed, and Gospel let out a huge blast of fire, a blast of water, a blast of thunder, and a blast of sun. Blademan was hit by the blast of fire. He placed a hand on his emblem, and was healed, slightly. The Bass pointed at Blademan, and what happened next was odd. Megaman looked is if he was slashed! He now had the same energy levels as Blademan! In the next few seconds, Megaman let out a large aura that was coloured white. He now walked up to Gospel, and deleted him with a blast of dark energy. "Whoa…" Was all Blademan could say. The cybeasts appeared, but Megaman seemed to fuse with his inner Bass! He teleported above the cybeasts, and killed them both with a single blast of energy! Blademan stared. Then, he jacked out and went into the PET.

"Uhh… Megaman?" Patch said, staring.

"Yes, Patch?" Megaman said, returning to normal.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!?" Patch yelled, pulling some hair out.

"I don't know." Megaman said, scratching his head. Gramps came back.

"Ahh, I see Megaman has discovered Bass' soul in him." Gramps said, grinning.

"How did that white aura get produced!?" Patch yelled, pulling more hair out of his head. "Well Patch, during the navi operation, we generally improved Megaman. We took out the Bass data and studied it.

(Not here) ---Secret Scene Three--- (Bass explanation) (Not here)

"So, bottom line, we found Bass' aura data. We looked how it was produced, and it turns out Bass both absorbed the Lifevirus after it was destroyed, and he absorbed a chip that he occasionally produces: 'Black Barrier'. It is like a weaker aura, only it keeps regenerating. However, that chip is an illegal dark chip, and plagues your navi's soul. We hacked the data so Bass would produce it, and we have the chip. We opened it up, and took some of Megaman's data. We got rid of the darkness, and purified it, hence the color: Pure White. It bears some similarity to the chip 'Darkness aura' the navi, Serenade invented in the Undernet. They both have the ability to deflect attacks that can damage equal to 30 percent or less of Megaman's power in a blast of power. One difference is that this is not a dark chip. Another is that it regenerates every minute. There are just two downfalls…" Gramps said, before frowning.

"When it breaks, Megaman is shocked, and while you use the aura, your health is sapped away into to provide protection. You can also power the aura up by charging up defence chips, which is a good thing." Gramps finished, gasping for breath.

"So… basically we're unbeatable?" Patch said, turning his head.

"Actually… you can still be beaten." Gramps said, looking down. "By the way… can I see Blademan?"

"Okay." Patch said, taking his PET, while Blademan was swearing and cursing. "He seems feisty." Gramps said, laughing slightly. He put the PET in a large machine, and he took it out.

"Put Megaman back into his PET." Gramps said, with a serious look.

"Okay…" Patch said, before putting his PET in the machine and saying

"Jack out, Megaman!" And Megaman was turned into a stream of blue, and was sucked into the PET.

"Patch, I feel like Blademan is inside me!!!" Megaman yelled, before the PET flashed white, and Megaman got brown Blademan armour, a Blademan helmet, a Blademan visor, and a special emblem that looked like Blademan's emblem and Megaman's emblem mixed!

"Gramps, what did you do!?" Patch asked, looking at Blademan and 'Blademega'.

"Don't fret. I just thought that after what you and Blademan have just been through, I would install him in Megaman, like a style. You can change his element by sacrificing an element chip. And so you do not worry, this is reversible. Just sacrifice a normal chip." Gramps said, grinning. "I also added a feature so you can get any navi style you want, but you will have to do something with the navi, be it surfing or burning things. You can use the navi's soul whenever you want when you master the style." Gramps said in one breath, before walking away. Patch put a normal chip into the PET, and the Bladestyle disappeared, and a regular Megaman reappeared.

"We'd better get home!" Megaman said, before Blademan taunted

"Boy, is Baal gonna kill you."

(Too lazy to put 'getting to ACDC')

Patch arrived back in ACDC town later. It was getting dark.

"Baal IS going to kill me." Patch muttered, before he walked to Baal's house. He rang the doorbell, and Baal answered. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!?" He yelled, taking out a kunai. (KUNAI o' DOOM) "I was in Scilab." Patch said, backing away.

"Did Blademan get deleted?" He asked, growling.

"Nn-o…" Patch answered, backing away even more.

"Can I have my navi back!?" Baal yelled, putting out his hand.

"Sure…" Patch said, before hooking up his blue PET with Baal's crimson one. Blademan was transferred back.

"Hey Baal." Blademan said, not smiling.

"Well, at least he wasn't deleted…" Baal said, putting the Kunai away.

"I'm going." Patch said, walking away.

"See you later!" Baal said, closing the door. Patch ran home as fast as he could.

"Well, you're back." Patch said to Megaman, starting to walk. "Yeah. Let's get a good night's sleep." Megaman said, as his PET turned off. Patch went home, said hello to his mom, and went to his room. "Hi dad. I've got Megaman." Patch said, putting on his pyjamas. "I see." Lan answered, smiling. "You'd better get to bed. It's past your bed time." Lan said, turning back to the computer. "G'night." Patch said, going to sleep. "Good night, son." Lan said, walking out of the room.

(The following are Patch's dreams)

Megaman was in a dark part of the net… the Undernet! In fact, it was the Undersquare, in the center. A large navi was on the core, with evil looking navis around it. The big navi seemed to be saying something, but Megaman could not hear it. Then, a navi with spiked shoulders came up to the large navi, and the large navi tapped him on the head with a purple sword, as if he was knighting him. The spiked navi bowed, and disappeared in a stream of black and red.

(Done Patch's dreams)

Patch woke up, because his PET's alarm was ringing. He cursed and muttered something about getting to the good part. He picked up his PET, and went to the kitchen.

"Mom, when's breakfast?" Patch said, yawning.

"In a minute!" Mayl said, frying some bacon. She put it on a plate, along with some eggs.

"Thanks Mom." Patch said, before eating his food within 10 seconds. He went outside. Patch took a deep breath, and sat by the pond.

"Megaman, remember what Gramps said about styles?" Patch asked his navi, while lying down on the grass.

"Yeah. We can get any navi style we want, but we have to do what the navi wants to most." Megaman said, lying in his PET comp.

"Yep. Wait… why don't we get all of our friend's navi's styles?" Patch answered, standing up.

"That's a good idea!" Megaman said, facing Patch.

"Well, let's find Lucy now." Patch said, picking up his PET.

He went looking by the park battle simulator, but she was not there. He looked by the trees, but she was not there. Finally, he went to the ACDC aquatic center. He went to the front counter, and there Lucy was, sitting in her chair and her sky blue PET was jacked into the water maintenance system.

"Hey, Luc!" Patch said, as Lucy looked up. She had brown hair, white skin, and was wearing a water blue shirt and water blue pants with a wave design. She looked up.

"Hey, Patch!" She said, standing up.

"Swim for one, then?" She said, opening the cash register.

"Actually, I want to jack into the maintenance console." Patch replied, taking out his PET.

"Oh. Okay." Lucy said quietly, opening up the door beside her. Patch walked in, and jacked his PET into the console. Megaman's stream of blue light was beamed down until it hit the water-like ground. Waveman, a blue see-through navi with glowing green eyes with many pipes coming out of his body with a slug body-like pair of legs put his arm into the ground and a watery arm burst out of the ground to bash a few viruses.

"Hey Waveman!" Megaman yelled, shooting a virus.

"Hello Megaman." Waveman responded, using another 'Wave arm'.

"You're just the navi I wanted to see!" Waveman said eagerly, hitting five viruses with one arm.

"What do you mean?" Megaman asked, shooting another virus.

"I've been needing a strong navi to help me delete all of the viruses here. Let me explain better. I want to flood this area to get rid of the normal viruses, but the water viruses come up. I need the good navi to blast those water viruses." Waveman answered, shooting some water out of three of his lower pipes.

"Okay! When can I help?" Megaman questioned Waveman, before Waveman said

"NOW!" And he threw an air mask to Megaman. He put it on, and water started rising. Waveman's body disappeared, and his body turned into a pipe. Water started to flow up faster until it reached the ceiling and viruses were deleted. Out of nowhere, Piranha viruses, Starfish viruses and Puffy viruses appeared and attacked. Megaman shot out a ring of electricity that intercepted the Starfish's bubbles and blasted through them, shocking the star virus. Megaman absorbed a 'Sword' chip, and turned into Blademega! He then absorbed a thunder chip, and turned into ThunderBlade! He charged up a buster, and launched five zap rings in a row! He charged up another buster and slashed all of the viruses using an electric blade! Electric waves surrounded them, and they electrocuted the water. Megaman swam to Waveman and shot out an aura. The aura was almost penetrated, but it wasn't. Waveman jacked out, and so did Megaman.

"Well, I guess all of the viruses are gone now! Thanks, Patch." Lucy said, smiling. "Lucy, there's something my Grandpa put into Megaman that allows him to get the form of any navi he chooses. Will you let him use Waveman's power?" Patch said in one breath, before Lucy said

"Fine… what do I have to do?" She answered, before both navis jacked in, and Megaman put his hand on Waveman's emblem. They were teleported, and they both had surfboards.

"Megaman, I will give you my power, but first, you must beat me in a surfing contest!" Waveman roared, before a gunshot could be heard and a pipe on his back blasted a current out, pushing him. Megaman got a 'Wind' chip and threw the wind box onto the shore. It started pushing him

"Remember, this is a battle too!" Waveman yelled, as he used 'Wave Arm', which hit Megaman. He turned into Blademega, and sacrificed a wind chip to turn into WindBlade! He charged up a slash, which he used after he faced backwards. He was pushed forwards, and he did it again. He charged up a wind buster, and fired five air shots, and he went even faster. He was catching up to Waveman! Waveman put his hand in the board, and a large Wave appeared in front of Megaman.

"Megaman, do a trick!" Patch said, before Megaman charged up a shot and hung onto his board. He jumped, and released the shots. He started spinning in a tornado. He gained speed, and flew ahead of Waveman. Waveman shrunk his body, and went even farther. Megaman sped up even more, and landed his tornado on Waveman, puncturing right through his watery body! Megaman shot him with his buster, and reached the end of the surf.

"YOU WIN!" Waveman said, before part of his data disconnected from him and attached itself to Megaman's emblem.

"Great job, you two!" Lucy said, smiling again.

"I think it is closing time." Patch said, jacking Megaman out.

"Dangit, it is." Lucy said, as Waveman turned into an aqua and green stream of light, and jacked out.

"I'd better go." Patch said, leaving.

"Bye, Patch." Lucy said, closing the door. Patch walked home. He yawned.

"Netsurfing makes you tired. Let's have a nap." He said, before running to his room, and going to sleep.

(Not here) ---Secret Scene 4--- (Punk introduction) (Not here)

When Patch woke up, he went back to the Aquatic Centre. During the day, there was a large break so the employees could take a break. When he entered, there was no one at the cash register. He entered the pool, and it was filled with a red liquid—

"Blood!" Patch yelled, looking at the pool. Everyone was on the sides, looking into the blood. There were skeletons floating in it.

"Skeletons!!!" People yelled, as young children pointed at them. On the slide, some people were trapped! Bloody spikes had jabbed through it, and people had to evade them! They were screaming!

"Megaman, we HAVE to fix this!" Patch said, jacking in to the maintenance console.

"Megaman, locate the virus!" Patch yelled, as Megaman blasted some viruses. A shadowy virus was created, and it turned into an axe. It tried to slash Megaman, but it missed. Megaman kept on dashing to the end. He shot even more viruses, and sacrificed a water chip to turn into BladeWave. He put his hand on the ground, and came up by the warp. He entered it, and was teleported to the next area. He put his hand on the ground again, and teleported to the end.

"I love this style!" Megaman said, walking to the very end.

"I know! It saves time! By the way, where is the problem?" Patch said, grinning.

Megaman scanned the system.

"I still can't find the problem!" Megaman yelled, scratching his head.

"That would be me." Said an ominous voice.

"Why are you messing up my fun and plans?" The voice said, sounding angrier.

"Because what you are doing is wrong!" Megaman roared, buster at the ready.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!?" The voice yelled, before a loud crash could be heard. A navi with black and crimson armour with an orange hairdo and spikes on his shoulders jumped down from above.

"Hey! You were one of Mr. Famous' test navis! Punk!" Megaman yelled, as the navi WAS Punk.

"Yes, Mr. Famous tested me and made me, but I was 'unsuccessful'. He threw me to the navi graveyard to be reaped! I managed to get into the Undernet in time, and I found bug data and navi data. I absorbed them, and gained power, and new attacks! I was hunting more data when an evil navi found me. He introduced me to…." Punk said, before yelling

"WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!?" and getting an evil grin on his face.

"Well, now I'll have to delete you!!!" He roared, letting his shell turn him into a ball. He started rolling, and was aimed at Megaman. Megaman shot him with his buster, but it was deflected, and Punk went faster.

"MAD ROLLER!" Punk roared, as he went faster, and starting bouncing around the field. He gained even more speed, and dashed to Megaman. He put his hand on the ground and turned to water, but Punk ran over him, hurting him.

"Killer spikes!" Punk roared, as he came out of his shell and jumped into the air. Spikes started coming up from the ground. One formed under Megaman, and stabbed his body. Punk noticed this.

"Hiding, were you!? You can't hide from me!!!" The navi yelled, as he turned into the shell, and started falling. He started spinning, increasing his speed. He landed right on Megaman, piercing his armour. Punk kept on spinning, and Megaman kept being damaged. His health was steadily dropping. Finally, Punk jumped off of him.

"Escape now and I won't do that again!!!" Punk yelled, as he grinned.

Megaman started walking away, but one of Punk's arms turned into a claw. He pulled the not-claw arm in, and fired the clawed one out. Megaman would have been deleted, but a watery navi jacked in and took the hit.

"Lucy!" Patch yelled with appreciation as she entered the room.

"Don't worry. Waveman will help you." She said, as she put a gold 'GigaWave' chip into her PET.

"Megaman, use your air mask!" Waveman cried, before Waveman turned into a big pipe, and started flooding the area. Punk tried to swim, but his armour weighed him down. He flailed his arms, but he couldn't lift himself. He groaned, and his shell fell off, and he swam to get air. Megaman saw the shell, and swam down to get it. He put it on, and, with his Air Mask, said

"Mad roller!" before the shell closed and Megaman started spinning like a wheel. Inside the shell was a radar, so he could see where navis were. Waveman started getting rid of the water, and Punk reached the ground.

"WHERE IS MY SHELL!?" He roared, before seeing Megaman.

"Oh crap." Punk said quietly, before Megaman hit him full force with his 'Mad Roller'. Punk was shocked, and the shell acted on its own. It started circulating him, coming closer, every few seconds to hit him. Punk was being deleted by his own moves. As a finale, the shell lifted itself into the air, and smashed down on Punk, deleting him. All they could hear was a loud 'NOOOOOOO…..' Since Punk was deleted, so was his shell. Two things stayed, though.

"Two navi chips and two built-in chips!" Patch yelled, as Megaman took one of each. Waveman took the two that were left.

"Great battle, Waveman!" Megaman said, as he looked at the chip.

"Thanks." Waveman responded, as he went to the water system. He pressed a few buttons, and the pool colour was regulated. The blood spikes went down, but the holes were not fixed.

"This'll cost some money." Lucy muttered, as she went to talk to the swimmers. While she was announcing something, people came out of the Aquatic Center. Patch looked at the chip data. Within seconds, a 'Punk' chip came out, and a 'Chaos roller' chip came out. Patch put it in his folder. Almost everyone was out, and then Lucy came out.

"Thanks again, Patch." She said, as Patch left. He walked to the grass to relax some more. Now we must leave Patch for a while because… he's just relaxing. Let's tune into that large dark navi we saw in the undersquare. We shall just call him Dnavi.

(The following does not include Patch and Megaman)

Dnavi groaned. He was in the navi graveyard, fighting with an evil navi for a dark chip. The evil navi shot using Dark Cannon, and Dnavi simply caught the blast with an overlarge buster. The buster closed, and Dnavi charged it up. When it was sucking up purple energy, he released it and a purple sword erupted out of it. He slashed the evil navi and they were cut clean in half. They were deleted, and Dnavi collected the chip, before opening his chest. There were eight black chips there. They were called 'Dark Cannon, Dark Sonic, Dark Spreader, Dark Meteors, Dark Circle Gun, Dark Drill Arm, Bug Death Thunder, and Bug Death Blade'. He closed his chest, and teleported to a secret area in the Undernet. It was behind the area where the master of the area, Serenade lurks. Dnavi took a breath, and spoke to his hundred underlings.

"I have found another dark fragment of strength!" He roared, before he could hear applause.

"Yes! Now we have half of the fragments! Our plan to awaken our true rulers is going along quite clearly! No one can stand in our way!!!" He yelled, before a navi said

"What about those navis that stopped Punk?" and Dnavi said

"It does not matter. Punk was simply… a pawn."

"He commanded many great navis, and you told him special orders!" The navi cried out, before Dnavi raised both hands and a black meteor smashed onto the navi, followed by seven others. The navi was now on the ground, fainted.

"Any interruptions!?" Dnavi roared, as a navi raised his hand. The same thing happened to that navi.

"Any more!?" Dnavi said again, as more navis raised their hands. They were all struck by meteors. Only about 3 quarters were left. Most new recruits knew not to mess with Dnavi now. It has been a little while, so I think it is time to check up on Patch.

(Does not include X and Dnavi)

Patch was waking up. He had a nap, and it was almost sunset.

"Patch! Time for supper!" His mom said, before Patch ran home as fast as his dad would when he was a kid. He ate his supper within a minute, and, for no reason, he went to his computer. His dad wasn't there, so he jacked Megaman in and went to Cybroogle ™. He jumped into the main area and typed in 'Navi Powerups'. A warp gate appeared and Megaman stepped into it. Within a minute, floor appeared, and so did about five salesnavis.

"Patch, would you like to buy something?" Megaman asked his operator, as he opened his chest to look at how many zennies he had.

"I don't see why not!" Patch answered, as Megaman went to the first salesnavi. He had some weak chips. Megaman checked the next one. They just had some Navi Customizer Parts. The next one had something weird.

"Patch, what is a VRS.EXE Card?" Megaman said to Patch, before he said

"I dunno. Ask the salesnavi." And Megaman asked the salesnavi the same question.

"It is a card that allows you to tame viruses! Simply fight a virus, and put the card by it when it is at minimum power. It will be sucked into the card so you can call it any time you want! Want to buy one? Only 2500z!" The salesnavi said, before Megaman said

"Sure! I'll take one!" and the salesnavi said

"Thanks! You won't regret it!" Megaman walked to the next salesnavi. He sold weak viruses for under 3000z.

"Hello, young navi! You look like you could use a virus companion!" He said, before Megaman asked him

"Which viruses do you sell?" and he looked at his watch.

"Sorry, we're closing now. Please take a complementary Mettaur, though." He said, giving a Mettaur virus to Megaman.

"Feed him every day." The salesnavi told Megaman, before giving him a virus care booklet. The navi jacked out, and so did Megaman. It was past dark.

"Should we feed this virus?" Megaman asked Patch, before Patch opened the care booklet. (You can read it later. It'll be an extra chapter.) It said 'Thank you for purchasing your first virus! Feeding instructions are as follows: Viruses must be fed one of their chips per day, but if the virus cannot produce a chip, bug fragments will work nicely. If your virus becomes ill, please give it an element chip. The illnesses are:

Heatstroke, which can be cured by feeding it a water chip, Paralysis, which can be cured by using a wood chip, a Parasite, which can be killed by feeding the virus a fire chip, or if virus gets frostbite, then you must feed it an electric chip. If the virus is deleted, it will only recover by shoving a bug fragment and a healing chip into its data.' Patch blinked.

"So… we have to feed it a 'Guard1' chip?" Patch asked his navi, scratching his head.

"I guess so." Megaman answered, looking at the cute baby virus, sleeping. Patch put the chip in, and Megaman put it in a little food bowl by the virus.

"What should we name it?" Patch asked his navi, which was petting the virus.

"How about Tadashi, for our deceased Grandpa and Great Grandpa?" Megaman responded, still petting the virus.

"Okay! With all the power in me, I name this virus Tadashi!" Patch yelled, as if knighting someone. The word 'Tadashi' appeared on the food bowl containing the chip data.

"I think I know what to get Lucy and Baal for their birthdays!" Patch yelled, before putting on his pyjamas and going to sleep. Now we should leave Patch to check up on Dnavi.

Dnavi was in the Undersquare, in his usual spot, in the core.

"MINIONS! TONIGHT, WE HAVE GATHERED YET ANOTHER DARK FRAGMENT OF STRENGTH: THE DARKCHIP Of WIND: DARK TORNADO!!!" Dnavi roared, as there was applause.

"Thank you! Now… I have a very important matter to discuss tonight! It seems that blue navi IS becoming a nuisance after all! I want someone more trained in the arts of battle to take him down!" Dnavi yelled, before trainees stepped away, and so did advanced navis.

"Ahh... the middle group. Who do we have here?" Dnavi said, looking at the three navis.

"No... they will not do. Time to dig a little... deeper." Dnavi said with a laugh. He took a large fist and smashed the UnderCore. An alarm sounded. The core was sucked into the data graveyard and Dnavi with it. Dnavi simply went to a specific grave and punched the tombstone. A hand came out, and Dnavi grabbed it and pulled up a navi.

"Ahh… hello, BS mkII. Mind helping me find your brothers?" He asked it, as a buster hand pointed at another grave. Dnavi punched at the grave 'BS' had pointed to. A steel-coated arm reached out.

"Hello, SS mkII. Want to help me find your last brother?" He asked the metal navi, as it pointed to a further away grave. Dnavi punched it, and a large cannon came out.

"Ahh… TS mkII. Finally." Dnavi said, as he opened his chest, and all three navis were sucked inside. He then warped to the Undernet. Serenade was there.

"Hello, Dnavi." They said, watching over a curtain.

"No time for formalities." Dnavi said as he unloaded the three navis.

"Navi fusion. Now." Was all Dnavi said, before Serenade picked them all up and threw them into a portal. When they came down, there was just one of them, and they had gold-coloured armour. They had the lower body of a tank, and their armour was as strong as titanium. One of their arms was a large Purcanon, and the other was merely a missile-launcher shaped buster.

"I shall call this new navi… OS!" Dnavi yelled, as he got some of his dark chip data. He installed it in the missile launcher arm and it turned into a super-strong spreader gun.

"This is a monstrosity." Serenade muttered, walking away. Dnavi also installed some dark chip data on the navi's head, giving it searching capabilities.

"Finite." Dnavi said, as he put some of Megaman's data into the Dark Circle Gun brain.

"Now, all it needs is a leader so I can watch its triumph." Dnavi muttered, raising his hands. A certain navi appeared.

"Ahh… one of our more… useable leaders." Dnavi said, grinning. The eyes of the machine navi turned red, and it seemed to jack out.

"My work here is done." Dnavi finished, before going back to the Undersquare.

Now, we must leave Dnavi, no matter how cool he is, to check up on our sleepy hero.

Megaman woke Patch up, using his alarm. After about a minute, Patch remembered the virus.

"Megaman!" He yelled at his navi, still groggy.

"Yes?" Megaman answered, resting.

"Can you check up on Tadashi?" Patch asked Megaman, before the navi said

"Okay." To their operator. Megaman was gone for a few minutes, before returning, cradling the baby Mettaur.

"He ate his chip, so he's good right now." Megaman said, giving the Mettaur a bottle with data in it. It sucked happily.

"Today, we should start training him to be a battle Mettaur. What do you think he is, form wise?" Megaman said to Patch, who replied

"I dunno. Maybe he is a defender. Maybe he is a leader. Maybe he is an attacker. Maybe he thinks things out." Before Megaman said

"Well, we'll have to see!" and the virus stopped sucking. Patch looked at the virus care manual.

"Well, he can't fight another Mettaur." Patch muttered, before Megaman yelled  
"WHAT!? Why not?" and Patch answered

"He would think you are a bully, and he would join them. Whenever you see another Mettaur, you have to capture it." And the virus, just for fun, skull bashed Megaman. He groaned.

"Well, let's train him quick." Megaman said, as his nose started to bleed. Patch jacked him in, and he went to ACDC area.

"Okay, Tadashi. Now we are training, and anything can happen. I am going to throw a prism. Attack it however you want." Megaman said, before Patch put a 'Prism+' chip in and Megaman threw a stone. It expanded, and crashed to the ground. The Mettaur, within a second, used it's pick axe and dug furiously through the stone until it cracked, and was deleted.

"Okay… I guess he is a mix of an attacker and a speedy Mettaur." Patch said, giggling.

"Should we capture a whole herd?" Megaman asked his operator, as the Mettaur was pounding the ground, creating shock waves.

"I guess so." Patch answered, before Megaman walked into the warp with the virus, and they were beamed to the ACDC home page. A Mettaur was being shot by a navi. It was close to being deleted when Megaman pointed at the navi. It looked like it got slashed, and then Megaman deleted the navi by firing a single shot. The virus was bleeding its data away, and Tadashi went by it to help it. Megaman threw the capture card under it, and it was sucked into it. Megaman then threw out the card and the virus appeared, fully healed and converted. The two Mettaurs made purring noises.

"What should we name this new Mettaur?" Patch asked Megaman, before he started scratching his light brown hair.

"How about… Tab, for our friend in Cyber City?" Megaman suggested, before both of the Mettaurs started head butting Megaman, and he started to run. One of the crouched down and their helmet was shot into the air. It hit Megaman on the head, and knocked him down. The two Mettaurs then started beating him with their pickaxes.

"I say we call him Mick!" Patch said, as Megaman couldn't get up. Patch put in a 'Blinder' chip and both Mettaurs stopped hitting Megaman.

"Mick it is!" Megaman said, before grabbing the two Mettaurs. He took them back to his homepage and another food bowl had appeared. Megaman put the Mettaurs by their respective food dishes after Megaman picked up two 'Guard1' chips. He put them in the food dishes. The Mettaurs ate happily.

"Okay, we have to watch out for Mick." Megaman said, before an official navi casually walked into Megaman's private homepage.

"Megaman?" He asked, before getting his buster ready.

"Yes?" Megaman asked the navi, wondering if he had done a crime.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I need you to fight me first." The official asked Megaman, before he shot him. Megaman shrugged. Patch put in the 'Punk' chip and the area froze. Punk appeared, staring at the official with in a second, he turned into the Mad Roller and ran over the official five times! The official had 70 of his power left. He took out a weird buster and charged it up. He released it and out of it came a large amount of shots. Megaman simply ducked, and Patch put in a sword and breaking chip. Megaman got Blademan's armour, and it was tinted black and made even harder. Megaman tried charging up a Blade, but all that came out was a few machine buster shots.

"I guess all break element charges are busters that break shields!" Megaman yelled to Patch, charging up the buster even more. He released it by the navi and it was hit by all of the shots. Megaman kept firing and his manual buster became a machine gun. The official navi was at minimum power before it said

"Seize your fire!" and Megaman's buster failed.

"Okay, in ACDC down we are having a tournament in Higsby's! We've invited sixty-four battlers from ACDC to take part in four groups! There are prizes! If you win a tournament, you go to another in another land, like Netfrica for the next round. The grand prize? A certain very rare chip only found in certain areas of the net. For the first round, a strong but common chip and zennies is the prize. For the second round, you get a rarer chip with a lot of power and more zennies." The navi yelled, before clutching its emblem and being healed. It got up.

"If you want to participate, go to Higsby's tomorrow and say 'Blues' to Higsby Junior." The official said, before jacking out. Patch looked at the clock. It was about noon. He sighed.

"This could take a while." He said, going to his living room to watch TV. Since Patch is watching South Park, we can use this time to check up on Dnavi.

(NO PATCHS PAST THIS POINT)

Dnavi took deep breaths before cutting the heel navi he was facing in half with his sword arm. The navi dropped a chip, but it wasn't what he was looking for, so he blasted it with his Dark Thunder buster. He warped to the next area of the Undernet. He ran to the under square, slashing a navi on the way in. He ran to the back to check the BBS and his topic. It had five replies. One of them was just spam, one of the posters had just been sliced and he didn't yield the desired chip, so Dnavi read the final reply. It said that if Dnavi came to the deepest part of the Undernet and won a fight, he could have a dark chip. Dnavi had no other thoughts; he immediately ran and jumped to the gateway that took you to a Secret Area in the depths of the Undernet. He warped, and was blinded by the light in it. His vision sensor fixed itself and he ran into the area. The guard navi, Darkman appeared, but Dnavi slashed right through him and kept on running. Another navi, Japanman appeared, but Dnavi paralyzed him and his soldiers with his dark lightning buster. Dnavi warped again. He was in the deepest part of the net.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dnavi yelled, shooting his lightning buster into the air to track them down. The ball of electricity floated down and hit something. It could be seen now, as there was purple electricity circulating around it. The invisible navi let out a cry of pain. It's 'Invis' chip failed and Dnavi stepped onto the navi before slashing it in half.

"Give me my Dark chip!" Dnavi roared, slowly corrupting the navi with his touch. The navi cried, and its data was deleted. A dark purple chip hovered out of the place where the navi had been. Dnavi opened his chest and the chip was sucked in. He counted the fragments.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven!" He roared, going back to his HQ. He went to his area in it and looked at a certain something. He let out an evil laugh and a grin.

"It's time to be creative…" He muttered, before taking out a dark chip. He made copies of it. He gave them all to his underlings, although, he kept one copy of that dark chip. He was modifying it. So we don't spoil the audience I won't give details, and now we shall go back to Patch.

(NO DNAVIS PAST HERE)

Patch was watching the South Park ending.

The narrator said

"I'm goin' down to South Park. Gonna have myself a time."

"Friendly faces everywhere! Humble folks without temptation!" Three of the four main characters said, before the narrator said

"Goin' down to South Park. Gonna leave my woes behind." And one of the fat main characters said

"Amble parking day and night! People shouting "Howdy Neighbor!"" and the narrator said

"Goin' down to South Park to see if I can't unwind." And one of the main characters muttered something. The narrator said

"So come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine." And the show ended. Patch looked at the time. Only half an hour had passed. Patch went outside, and saw tanks everywhere. He cursed loudly. Some officials were there, jacked in. They saw Patch.

"Kid, get away!" One of them yelled, as they kept putting chips in.

"My dad is at official level!" Patch answered, jacking Megaman in. The officials saw him.

"Megaman!?" They yelled, as their navis looked at the newcomer.

"You are just the navi we needed!" One of the navis said, looking at their operator.

"Yes! Each official navi has a Selfdestruct.EXE program in them so that if three come together, they can explode to destroy threats!" An operator said, before a navi said

"Shield your body!" And they all held hands. They shined gold, and their emblems shot out beams of light and they all united with each other. The power was too much, and they all exploded, and the anti-hack program in the tank was destroyed.

"Thanks…" Megaman muttered before he ran past the destroyed barrier and warped to the next area. There were no official navis, so Megaman sighed. Catacks roamed the ground freely, shooting each other and objects. A few shot missiles at Megaman, but he ducked.

"So much destruction…" Megaman muttered, shooting some before they ran him over. They were being steadily produced from a warp.

"I guess the foe is beyond there!" Megaman told Patch, fighting off some viruses.

"Duh…" Patch muttered, putting in 'Tank Cannon' chips he was receiving. Megaman fired the blaster, and the Catacks produced more 'Tank Cannon' chips, which Megaman used. He started walking the way to the warp, blasting Catacks as he went. Occasionally, one shot him, but he shot it back, countered it and his health was restored. Then, Megaman was shot with a buster shot. It did five times as much damage to him as a normal maximum power buster shot, and stopped him from moving. Megaman swore. A heel navi plagued with dark power was behind him, pelting him with strong buster shots. The villain charged up the buster and released it. An explosion came from under Megaman and blasted him up like a grenade would. He screamed, gaining speed falling towards the ground. Patch put in an 'Air charge' chip into his PET and Megaman's buster fired out a tornado like blast, slowing him down. He gently landed on the ground.

"Who are you!? Where are you from?" Megaman asked the navi, holding his shoulder.

"That's none of your business!!! All I can say is that you've become a nuisance!" The navi roared, firing more Darkbuster shots. Megaman ran, dodging them. He would have to retreat. Suddenly, the foe charged up the buster, released it, and a shadow moved towards Megaman! When it reached him, the same explosion occurred! Megaman used the same evasion technique and thought _'So if he charges his buster, a shadow tries to track me down? If that is so, if I can just keep my shadow and the blast shadow away from each other, they can't react!_ Before throwing a bomb. The shadow locked onto the bomb's shadow, and they connected. There was an explosion under the bomb, and Megaman took note of it. He threw a bomb at the navi, and the attack shadow and the bomb shadow connected under the foe, and they were shot up into the air. They let out a roar, and a human-like arm tried to escape from the body. More of the human body came out, but just before the belly button had escaped, it was sucked back in and the Dark navi was turned into a walking shadow. The foe was going berserk, blasting everything. He blasted Megaman with several buster shots, only they did double damage, and Megaman was pinned to a wall. He screamed, as the crazy navi started using dark chips and navi chips in combos to everything. Patch put in an 'Invis2' chip and Megaman disappeared. Or rather, he was impossible to see. He crawled under the navi's arms and was halfway to the warp. Then, the navi's fists hit the ground and a large shockwave was created.

"CRUD!!!" Megaman yelled, running away. The invisibility wore off, and the navi spotted him. The foe dashed at him, and Megaman ran faster. The wave was closing in, but the berserk navi would probably do more damage. Patch put in a 'Stone Fortress' chip and several pillars appeared in front of the maniac, blocking him. The wave went through it and kept going. Megaman sprinted faster, blasting viruses along the way. If he was delayed for one second he could be deleted. Patch kept putting in chips that would not delay or stop Megaman. Then, a thought came to his mind and he put the 'Chaos Roller' chip into the PET. Megaman got Punk's shell and started spinning and going very fast. Any enemy that interfered with his path he ran over. He was ¾ the way to the warp. The insane navi had swung a green sword that pierced the pillars. (Life Sword) He was flashing white now, but now crazier than ever. They dashed at Megaman, the blast shadow going faster. Megaman was just about to reach the warp when the berserk navi turned normal and stopped running. Megaman stopped to walk into the warp when the wave hit him full power into the hole. The next area was very dark until a flash of light on the ground connected with another light and the floor was lit up. It was like a circuit board with the lines and lights flowing. There was no ceiling. Something was shining on the other end of the area. Megaman ran to it and went on a cursing spree. Colonel. The sword navi was oddly purple and black; it was a DarkNavi. That was not all; beside 'Colonel DS' was a weird navi. It had a tank-like body, steel armour, two medium-sized cannons, one large one, and a scope on the top of the massive head, which had a dark area where two yellow dots could be seen: The eyes. The creature was not a normal navi.

"Hello, Megaman." Colonel DS said to Megaman, laughing.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" Megaman asked the Dark Colonel, getting into a battle stance.

"For the last time, I AM NOT COLONEL! I am a dark navi with free will to obey my master! My purpose? To delete you with a new ally!" Colonel DS roared, 'DS saber' sharp. Colonel teleported behind the creature and put up an aura. The 'OS' model navi roared and fired two long missiles. Megaman shot at them with his buster but they had a lot of armour so it took a small while. Colonel slashed air but some cyber panels VERY close to Megaman were slashed in a ' ' shape.

"It's two against one!" Patch yelled, pulling some hair out of his head.

"Not now." A voice said before a sword wave pierced through some of the silver armour, leaving jade armour underneath.

"Blademan!" Megaman yelled, looking at his friend with slightly open armour and face scars.

"Baal!" Patch exclaimed, about to hug his friend when he ducked and Patch fell.

"No hugs. I'm here to help." Baal said, putting chips from his special folder into his Red PET, now with a green border. The two navis were attacking with their respective weapons. Blademan was cutting through the silver armour with his sonic blade and Megaman was blasting the wounds with his mega buster. The beast roared before a large laser came out of the tank cannon, piledriving the navis. The two navis were being compressed into a wall. The laser ended, both navis weak.

"He has a strong defence." Blademan muttered, gasping for breath.

"Megaman, go into BreakBlade!" Patch yelled, putting in a sword chip and breaking chip. Megaman immediately was covered in 'Bladearmour' and then it was tinted back. Megaman fired the buster machine gun at the 'OS', breaking through the defence. Blademan started making several sword waves, which damaged the foe. Colonel DS grunted. The evil navi was losing when a laser pointer pointed at Blademan's chest. Then, seven shots were fired at him, and all seven hit. He yelled in pain, and fell back. He was almost deleted.

"Blademan!" Megaman called out for his friend, but he did not answer. He had been knocked out. Hatred rose in Megaman. He felt as if he would burst. He started firing his buster so fast it would overheat, but he did not care. He wanted to avenge his friend. The 'OS''s health was dropping so fast it was like it was poisoned. Megaman did not care how much damage he took; he just wanted to hurt the enemy. Finally, the OS started to explode. Cyberworld started to shake with the power of it! Colonel DS's aura was blown away. He jacked out. Megaman could not carry Blademan. His armour was so heavy and Megaman wondered how he could move in it. The floor started to fall. Megaman pressed the 'Data Save' button on Blademan's emblem and the body was sucked into it. Megaman grabbed it and ran. The energy wave wiped out the comp. Megaman dashed through the areas, avoiding the Catacks. He jacked out, holding the 'Bladedata'. The tank started to explode, and the boys ran to their houses. The tank exploded for half an hour before finally having enough and exploding fully. After that, Patch and Baal came out of their houses.

"Where is Blademan?" Baal asked him, looking at his PET. Patch sighed. They connected their PETs and Megaman put the 'Bladedata' in Baal's PET. He gasped.

"Blademan is just data now?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes. In the fight he was heavily damaged, more than Megaman." Patch said with a grim look on his face. There was a look of anger on Baal's face and if possible, a little sadness.

"How can he be rebuilt?" Baal asked Patch, looking at the emblem hovering in cyber air.

"My dad can use the emblem data to rebuild his personality. If you have his customizations, his frame can be rebuilt, even improved." Patch said, taking the PET.

"Can we see him now?" Baal asked, crying slightly.

"If he's here." Patch answered his friend, walking to his house. He went to his room to find his dad on a navi customization screen.

"Hey Dad." Patch said to his dad, sitting on his bed.

"Hey, son." Lan answered, not looking at him.

"I need to ask you a favour."

"What is it?"

"In battle, one of my friend's navis got hurt and we need to reconstruct him." Lan was speechless. He turned to face his son.

"Which navi was it?" He asked him, frowning.

"Blademan." Patch answered his father, his head turning sideways. Lan looked as if he had just felt a cold sore. (OO)

"He could be hard to fix." Lan answered, staring into space.

"Do you have his basic data and customization papers?" Lan asked Patch, giving him a piercing gaze.

"Baal has them." Patch answered, getting his friend. Baal was holding several blue prints and his PET. Lan blinked and hit his head on the wall three times.

"Well, if you want him soon we have to put the blueprints into my scanner now and you have to jack your PET into my computer." Lan told Patch and Baal before saying

"We have the technology. We can rebuild him!" and letting out a mad scientist laugh.

"Dad freaks me out sometimes." Patch whispered to Baal, who nodded.

Rebuilding Blademan-Secret Scene five (Not here) (Will be in bonus chapters)

"Done." Lan said, sweating. They had just improved Blademan after rebuilding him.

"So Dad, what exactly did we just do?" Patch asked Lan, whom was drinking coffee.

"We rebuilt Blademan and improved his armour to make sure this doesn't happen again." Lan said, sighing. They had worked for hours on Blademan. He was a very complex navi, and they had discovered some secret features.

"I really appreciate what you did." Baal told Lan before he said

"It was nothing. I thank you for bringing Blademan in! Thanks to his technology, I can make my navi—I mean, make better navis for other people!" and Patch raised an eyebrow.

"We'd better get to sleep." Baal said to Patch, before getting his PET with 'Blademan'.

"See you." Patch muttered to Baal, getting on his pyjamas.

"Megaman, sleep mode." Patch said to his navi before going to sleep. As usual, when Patch is asleep, the Dnavis come out.

NO TRESPATCHING

Dnavi swore loudly. He was in the undersquare when he had heard the news about his 'OS'.

"Colonel DS, you have failed me. You no longer belong to this army! Begone!" Dnavi roared as he raised his arms. A blue light came from the ceiling and beamed Colonel up. All DarkPower was sucked from his body into Dnavi's chest. Colonel screamed as he was taken to the red navi destruction pit in the Undernet.

"We need someone with actual power this time. If anyone has level three power or higher, step forward! If you have less, stay behind for another mission. The blue navi is becoming an overlarge pain in my digital backend!" Dnavi yelled as only a few navis stepped forwards.

"There are never enough strong navis in an evil organization." Dnavi muttered as he looked at the navis. He finally chose one and they came up to the core of the Undersquare. This navi was green and had a very reflective body. Dnavi 'knighted' him and he disappeared in a shining green stream of light. Dnavi teleported to his secret base where he looked at his Dark Chips. His latest chip, 'DrkBustr' had been a success. If a normal dark Heel Navi could use it so well, imagine what a higher-level navi could do with it! Dnavi let out a large evil laugh. He now ventured back to the Under BBS to find more Dark Chips. Sadly, we must now check up on our hero. Do not worry, in the next while when this story is complete, the whole story will be from another character's view!

DNAVIS WILL BE FINED

Patch woke and rubbed his eyes. This was the day of the tournament! He looked up at his computer. The words 'NAVI CUSTOMIZATION COMPLETE' were on the screen and he was missing some money. Before, Lan was saying something about making a navi, but Patch put this aside. It was breakfast, and there was food! Patch ran to the kitchen. His mom was already making breakfast.

"Can I take that to go?" Patch asked his mom, and she raised an eyebrow.

"There's a Netbattling tournament today and I can't be late!" He explained to his mother before she put some bacon and other foods into a doggie bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" He told his mom, Mayl before running to Higsby's.

"He's just like his father." She muttered to herself, before she grabbed her pink and yellow PET with a red heart design on it and followed him. Patch was now saying the codeword, which Mayl had overheard. She arrived at the counter and said the code word. Higsby Jr. said

"Okay, Mayl Hikari, you are in group... C." and she went to the park Netbattle machine. They had four tents set around it, and each tent had a letter on itself. She went into the tent with a 'C' on it and saw that there was a bit of a line.

"Erm… hello. Can anyone fill me in?" Mayl asked, as a person turned to her and responded

"Hello. We are waiting for Higsby Jr. to post the tournament listings. Once we get them and it is our group's turn and it is your match, you and your foe from this group go out through here-"- He pointed at a hole in the tent-

"-, go to the battle machine, jack both of your navis in, and fight each other. The audience and other fighters can watch it because there is a television in every room-" -He pointed at a black square television taking up ¼ of the tent in the middle of the left side- "-and, each television is hooked up to the console so we can see what happens without breaking the fighter's concentration. Clear?" The man told and asked Mayl, before she said

"Yes, crystal. Thank you for clearing that up." And the man said

"No problem." To finish the conversation. A few minutes later, a tournament theme started playing. Higsby Jr. walked into the tent and posted a piece of paper on the wall. It was the tournament listings! Oops, I almost forgot Mayl was a minor character! We must go back to Patch. Patch was in group 'A', and Higsby Jr. had already posted the paper that had who was fighting who on it. For this round, a navi called 'Crashman' was fighting Patch. Crashman's operator was a teenager with spiked red hair.

"Does anyone know who Megaman is?" He yelled throughout the tent, and he found Patch and asked him.

"Are you Megaman's operator?" He asked Patch, holding a pure red PET with a blue crystal design on the border.

"Yes, I'm Megaman's operator. Are you Crashman's operator?" Patch answered, creating another question.

"Yeah. My name is Abb. (German for cra) (crash) Your name?" Abb said, in form of an answer and a question.

"Patch. Glad to meet you." Patch answered, before a loud voice could be heard saying

"GROUP 1 MATCH 1 WILL NOW COMMENCE. MEGAMAN AND CRASHMAN PLEASE COME TO THE BATTLE MACHINE." And the two operators walked to the battle machine.

"Jack-in! Megaman! Execute!" Patch yelled, attaching his blue PET to the machine.

"Jack in! Crashman! Execute!" Abb roared, attaching his red PET to the machine. Both navis arrived in streams of light, one pure blue and one red and light blue. When Crashman's stream hit the ground, the form of a red navi with a jewel on his head appeared. He had a Blademan-like helmet, and blasters for arms. His shoes were heavily details with many symbols.

"Battle routine, set!" Megaman and Crashman said, before Patch and Abb yelled

"Execute!" and Megaman's mask improved to cover his face. Crashman's helmet got a thick red visor. He could see through it from the inside, but Megaman couldn't see his eyes. Crashman immediately charged up his buster. When he released it, he raised his hands, then he dashed at Megaman, only he was a large ball of fire. Megaman started running, but Crashman was faster. Crashman pulverised Megaman and was spinning faster. Suddenly, his spinning stopped and he jumped back. Megaman turned around to see that Crashman was using 'Golem Fist1'. Sure enough, Crashman's fist now had a rock fist on it. Crashman ran at Megaman and let out a battle cry. Crashman reached Megaman and kept punching. Megaman was jumping over his fist!

"Stay-still-so-I-can-delete-you!!!" Crashman yelled, getting frustrated. Megaman got an idea. Patch put in a water chip, and Megaman turned into MegaWave. He then charged up his buster, turning into cyberwater to avoid the punches, and released his buster. A watery hand came out of the cyber ground and punched Crashman several times. Abb put a 'Drill Arm 1' chip into his PET and Crashman's busters became covered in steel. A drill sprouted out of the end and he destroyed the hand. Abb put another 'Drill Arm 1' chip into his PET and Crashman charged his buster up. He released it, and he fired off a drill! It flew forwards and Megaman ducked. Crashman was getting angry. He started charging up the drills more. He looked at Megaman on the ground, as water. He then pointed his drill at Megaman's feet and released his buster. Megaman tried to dodge it by turning into water, but the drill was caught in him now, still spinning! Megaman started to scream. Crashman jumped back, and Megaman got up. Crashman's arms turned back to busters and he started firing them like a machine gun. Megaman kept on charging his buster. He released it, and the usual water arm punched Crashman. It did extra damage, and he did it again. Each attack made Crashman stop his current attack! Even though Megaman had lost so much power at the hands of Crashman's drill attack, he could still do double damage to Crashman's data! Megaman then charged up a water chip. When he released it, a huge wave was created by his feet. Crashman let out a cry and started running. The wave was closing in on him. He started to dash. He looked back, and the wave covered him. His armour weighed him down like Punk's armour did to him and he was pulled to the bottom. Since Crashman represented the element fire, water was like poison ivy to him. He screamed in pain, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"System crash!" He yelled before he started converting his health into strength.

"Patch? What is he doing?" Megaman asked his operator, stepping back.

"He's self-destructing to delete you!" Patch yelled to his navi, whom swore. Megaman started firing at Crashman with his MegaBuster to weaken him, but the shots bounced off.

"Patch, I don't want to die!" Megaman yelled to his nephew. He started hitting at the walls of the room. Patch then thought of an idea.

"Megaman, use your white aura!" He yelled, before Megaman shot out an aura.

"Now it comes down to whoever has more health." Crashman muttered, before he simply exploded, and Megaman's aura was blown away. He was also blown into a wall because of the amazing amount of force. Crashman now was at minimum power. He was gasping for breath, but he still charged up his buster. Megaman had also lost a large amount of power, but he still had more than ¼ left. Crashman was now looking insane. He ran at Megaman and punched at him like crazy, piercing his armour several times.

"I have to finish this now!" Megaman yelled to no one in particular, before Patch put in a 'Fountain' chip. Megaman immediately pulled an invisible rope, and a gush of water came out of the wall behind Crashman. The water followed the rope and pierced through Crashman's back. In went through his digital heart and he was turned into the red stream.

"Crashman, jacked out! Megaman wins!" the large voice from earlier yelled, and two chips had appeared: a 'Crashman' chip, and a 'System Crasher' chip. Megaman jacked out, and saw that Abb was looking depressed. Patch went to him.

"Don't be sad. So Crashman lost. It's not the end of the world." He said, and Abb looked up. He silently walked away. Patch went back to the tent, and was greeted by applause. He looked at the tournament board, and a mercury-like liquid was showing how far Megaman had progressed. Patch's match was over, and he waited until all of the matches were over. More mercury-like liquids flowed in the chart.

"ALL WINNERS PLEASE COME TO HIGSBY'S." The loud voice from before the matches roared. The amazing sound echoed through every tent. Within a minute, Patch's tent was almost half-empty. Quickly, he made his way out of the tent and into the shop. Higsby junior yelled

"All winners get a somewhat rare standard chip!" and he said

"Jack your navis into this machine-"-he pointed at a Numberman cut-out-"-and the chip data will be transferred automatically." before everyone in the shop, including Patch, ran to the cut-out and jacked their navis in. The streams of light did not appear, the chip data was sucked into the PET. After half a minute, the cutout made a beeping noise and a 'S-Divider' chip came out.

"Yes, the rare S-Divider chip! It can only be found by battling the navi protection program, Colonel.EXE! After you fight him, you have to put his data into the navi battle machine. If you battle well enough, the machine creates this chip!" Higsby Jr. said to everyone, and everyone looked at the chip. Sure enough, it had a picture of Colonel.EXE creating a large green sword wave from his saber. It was almost 1.5 times stronger than Blademan's 'Sonic Blade' chip. Some people wanted to try it out right away, but Higsby Jr. insisted that they go home. Patch looked at the time. It was later in the day and Patch was very tired. His mother, Mayl wasn't home so he shrugged and went to bed.

tries to think of something witty for Patch not being here

Dnavi was getting extremely annoyed with Megaman.

"This blue rat is becoming a horrible nuisance." He muttered, before he teleported his underlings to the Undersquare, and he teleported himself there too.

"This is a conference about that annonying, pitiful navi caled Megaman, or Hub. He has been thwarting our plans for a while. This conference is, more accurately, what we are going to do about him. So!? Any suggestions!?" He yelled to everyone and he heard some suggestions.

"I say we flood his city!" One Heel navi said, but Dnavi merely said

"That would also put our BugServer in jeopardy." And the navi backed down.

"I say we get Serenade to make an army for us!" Another Heel navi said, but Dnavi said

"No… she wouldn't. I can get her to do some things, but she wouldn't do that." And the shining green navi from earlier stood up.

"Yes?" Dnavi asked him, as the navi with a gem on his body said

"I say we take control of the net, like the Netmafia called the Tolobin did Yumland and part of Netfrica. We get hordes or viruses into a web page, send one of our commanders to make sure they stay, and when Megaman arrives, we'll let the viruses take care of him. If he can somehow delete all of the viruses –which I highly doubt- the commander can take care of him." And Dnavi said

"Genius." And he turned to face his whole audience.

"MINIONS! Collect as many viruses as possible! You!"-he pointed at the green gem navi-"You will be commanding the viruses! Go to ACDC 1 and clear all of the navis! The viruses will arrive shortly! Next, take control of the other ACDC areas!" Dnavi roared before he concentrated, and every navi was teleported. The green gem navi arrived at ACDC 1. From nowhere, a prism appeared in front of him. He then, from the gem on his head, fired a white blast of light at the prism. Then, it split into several rays and all of the navis in the area were hit by a ray. They were blasted so hard they were deleted. The gem navi let out a laugh, and fired a beam into the warp. Screams could be heard throughout ACDC area 1. Megaman's alarm started ringing. Patch swore and got up. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his PET.

"What is it, Megaman!?" Patch yelled as he changed his clothes.

"Patch, someone's seized ACDC area!" Megaman told Patch, with a note of horror in his voice.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, as he put on some shorts.

"Someone has cleared the area of navis, and filled the area with viruses and junk data!" Megaman said to Patch, whom asked

"How do you know this?" and Megaman said

"Some officials 'Mass mailed' everyone! Every PET in Electopia has been notified!"

Patch hit his head on the door, and jacked Megaman into his computer. Megaman's blue stream of light hit the ground and he looked around. The whole room was black, red, and dark purple.

"I think the net IS seized." Megaman muttered, as he ran into the warp to ACDC area. The area was the same as Patch's homepage, colour wise. There were black areas everywhere and purple holes in some areas. The warp hole at the end of the area was infected with the DarkPower, and it was turned off.

"This area needs to be liberated." Megaman told Patch as he used a 'Wide Sword' chip by a DarkPanel and three viruses came out. Two were Mettaurs, and the other virus was a Swordy. The Mettaurs were coloured purple with a black mark on their helmet. The swordy was coloured black and it's sword was gold. It slashed its sword and a sword wave was created. Megaman ducked, but the Mettaurs had already created shock waves. Megaman was blown back, and he kept getting hit by the waves.

"We need someone with a lot of power." Megaman said, jacking out. Patch muttered the same thing Megaman said, and headed outside. Abb was jacked into the navi battling machine, and loud explosions could be heard from it.

"Abb, have you seen the net lately!?" Patch yelled to Abb, who nodded sideways.

"You really should take a look." Patch said quietly, suppressing surprise. Abb took out a wireless adapter and threw it at a nearby tree. Unexpectedly for Patch, it sticked. There was a jack-in port! Abb then disconnected his PET from the battling machine, and he pointed it at the wireless adapter. He pressed a button, and a red stream of light was shot through the air, and it hit the adapter.

"Crashman? Any problem?" He whispered into his PET as Crashman entered ACDC area.

"See for yourself…" Crashman told his operator, as a headband of wires was put out of the PET. Abb put it on, and yelled

"Full synchro!" as his mind was transported to the cyberworld. He looked around, in Crashman's body. Abb gasped. The area was blacker and redder than when Megaman saw it. Abb jacked Crashman out, and took the headband off.

"The net has been seized." He muttered, as Crashman put his hand over his eyes as if he was shamed.

"I'm going to attempt to liberate ACDC area." Megaman said to everyone, and Abb looked at Patch.

"Are you insane?" Abb asked him, and Patch answered

"Maybe, but I've got to try. If you want to help, you can meet me there." Before he ran to his house and jacked Megaman into his computer. Megaman's blue stream of light hit the area floor, and he dashed into the warp. The whole ACDC area was black and purple! At the end was the green shining navi with a crystal on his head. It looked ahead and saw Megaman.

"Intruder." He muttered to himself, as a large red sun-like object hovered near him. When it was behind him, it shot a beam of light at him. It went through the gem navi and it hit the prism on his head. It immediately became three blasts, which were fired in three directions. One was heading directly at Megaman. He ducked, and the sun moved to him. It then fired off several meteors. Megaman started to run. He stepped on one of the darker areas, and he immediately felt as if leeches were crawling into his veins. He screamed, and stepped out of the 'Dark Panel'. The sensation was gone, but the meteors weren't. They were just about to hit Megaman when he was pulled into the ground, away from the attack. Megaman screamed again, and he looked down. His hand was being pulled by Crashman! His drills were moving through the ground as if they were air! Megaman pulled his arm from Crashman's grip and he blasted Crashman with his buster to let him know he could stop.

"Crashman, what are you doing here?" Megaman asked the navi, who's arms turned into the busters again.

"Abb couldn't see ACDC go down the drain. He sent me here to help you." Crashman replied, blasting up a hook to pull the two of them up. Megaman grabbed onto the line, and they were both brought up.

"We have to take out the sun." Megaman told Crashman, whom started charging energy. He then yelled

"System crash!" and a large wave of energy was put out from his body. Patch put the same chip into his PET, and Megaman's body became hard and immobile. Crashman's wave had no effect on him, but the 'sun' was now malfunctioning. Electricity was circulating the body. Megaman released his 'System crash' and the wave knocked the sun off balance. Now it was like Uranus. Unsurprisingly, the part of the 'sun' that created meteors was now disconnected from the flying sun. The glow of it was gone, revealing the 'sun' to be a cyber satellite. The crystal navi swore loudly. Crashman ran to the meteor gun. The shining navi fired off another blast of light, and it singed Crashman's shoulder. He grunted in pain, but he crawled on. He arrived at the gun and strapped it to his buster.

"I'm going to install this. Cover me!" He yelled to Megaman, who started firing buster shots at the crystal navi. The enemy concentrated, and then, a prism appeared on the 'Dark Panels'. The gem navi fired a more concentrated blast that, once it made contact with the prism, burned the prism, and 'smoked' Megaman. The blue navi let out a cry of pain, and he aimed his buster at the foe. He started firing, and the first shot hit. Then, the navi brought its head down to its chest, and the large crystal turned into a mirror. Then, the other shots ricocheted off of the mirror, and they were fired back at twice the strength. When they hit the prism, they transformed into a shower of buster energy. Megaman ducked as the shots passed over him. Crashman was almost done installing the meteor buster. The crystal navi cursed again. He yelled

"Trick of the light!" and a large blast of light hit the whole area, and everyone was temporarily blinded. The gem enemy teleported onto the 'Dark Panel', and then they threw a small rock above Megaman. He yelled

"DIE, INTRUDER!" as the rock increased its size by 1000 and it turned into a prism. It then started falling fast. Megaman tried to move, but for some reason, while the light had blinded him, it had also paralysed him! He had no choice, but to wait for the weight to crush him. When it hit him, it hit him hard. He let out a scream, and streams of curse words. After about ten seconds, the prism faded, and Megaman could move again. He had felt highly damaged. Crashman looked at him, and he stood up. Crashman then pointed his buster at the crystal-bodied foe and he started firing meteors with his buster. The shining enemy brought down the mirror, and the meteors were reflected back at Crashman! Crashman ducked, but he tripped and fell into the hole he had dug. Then, an idea came to him.

"Megaman, in here!" He called out to the beat up blue navi. Megaman sprinted into the hole, and dived in. Crashman then started blasting meteors as if he was insane. He was digging a tunnel! After a few seconds, Crashman stopped tunnelling. Then, he charged up a drill attack, and he pointed his arm straight up. All he said was

"Cover your ears." Before he pushed the drill up through the floor and he stabbed the enemy. There was a huge scream, and the gem navi was blasted up into the air. Then, Crashman started firing meteors! When they hit the shining enemy, louder screams could be heard and they caught fire. The crystal navi started falling, fast. Patch and Abb put a 'Lance' chip into their PETs, and the two navis' busters became bamboo lances. They pointed them up, and the foe landed on them, there was an even louder scream, and the enemy exploded into data. Two 'Crystalman' chips and two 'Lightbounce' chips appeared. Within a second, a large voice swearing could be heard, and a bat virus flew by Megaman and Crashman. By where 'Crystalman' was, there was a black chip. The bat swallowed it, and it was teleported.

"What was that?" Crashman asked Megaman, who shrugged. Then, the Dark Panels faded and navis, Mr. Progs, and Officials flooded into the room. The official navis yelled

"Line bomb!" as they all threw small yellow and black bombs. When they had it the floor, 'Official lines' and poles were created, blocking off the area. Megaman and Crashman jacked out as the poles and lines formed a square. Patch took a deep breath, and walked outside. Abb was leaning on a tree, with his PET in his pocket now. Patch walked over to him.

"Thanks a lot." He said, and Abb responded

"You're welcome." Before both of their PETs started beeping. Then, a red beam from each of the PETs were shot at the other PET. When the beams hit the PETs, they started flashing. Megaman's image was now red, and he had drills on his hands! Crashman's image was now blue, and he had a Megabuster, and a normal hand. Abb and Patch looked at each other. There was a somewhat long silence while the operators looked at their navis. Patch broke the silence by saying

"It seems Megaman's developed a 'Crashstyle' and Crashman's developed a 'Megastyle'!" and Abb asked Patch

"What the heck is a style, in this case?" and Patch told him.

"Crashman must have wanted to get in a REAL fight, where anything can happen. Is that right, Crashman?" Abb asked his navi, who nodded vertically.

"I've got to get home." Patch said, looking at the watch built into his PET. He started walking, and Abb waved goodbye. When Patch arrived home, he ran to his room, and he jacked his PET into the computer and pulled on his pyjamas.

"Patch, what are you doing?" Megaman asked his operator, whom covered himself with his blankets.

"I'm not risking areas getting seized again! If one is tainted, you can wake me up!" Patch answered, and Megaman was about to yell something when Patch fell asleep.

NO PATCHES 21:00 – 9:00

The data-swallowing bat from earlier was in the secret part of the undersquare, in Dnavi's HQ. When it had entered the area, a blast of dark cyberthunder was launched from Dnavi's buster. It had hit the bat, and the data dropped from it. Dnavi collected it, and read it. Then, he crushed it with his bare hands. _Fine._ He thought as he blasted out his dark sword. _I'll have to destroy Megaman myself._ He muttered to himself, before he teleported to Patch's PET. Megaman was sleeping, and Dnavi walked up to him.

"So this is the 'hero', Megaman. He's pitiful." Dnavi muttered to himself, before he drew his buster.

"It's shadow time." He yelled, before he blasted Megaman several times with his buster. Megaman's eyes opened, and he saw the evil navi's face. Before he could get a good glimpse though, Dnavi took out his sword and sliced Megaman in half. Megaman let out a huge scream, but it was too late. Megaman was deleted. Dnavi looked at the remaining two fragments of data, a "Megaman Omega" chip, and a "Pure Aura" chip. Dnavi used his sword to slice both. Then, he simply let out a large evil laugh as he teleported away. Patch's alarm was ringing loudly, and he looked at his PET.

"Megaman?" He said groggily, looking at the screen.

"Megaman, where are you?" He questioned the PET, but no answer came. He looked at Megaman's status and it had said 'DELETED'. Patch let out such a large scream that it could be heard in Yumland or Netfrica. His parents came running to find him crying.

"Patch, what's wrong?" Mayl asked him, and Patch answered

"I-i-i-i-iits Megaman! He-e-e's… DELETED!" and his tears ran faster. Lan ran over to his PET and pressed several buttons. Mayl put her hands over her mouth, and Lan looked at her, with a grim frown on his face.

"Patch is right. Megaman, my brother, is deleted." He said, as Mayl went to comfort Patch. It had been over an hour before Patch had quieted down. Lan walked up to him and said

"Patch, this has happened to me before more than once. You can use my navi until we can recover his data." And Patch looked up.

"You have a navi?" He asked his father, whom nodded.

"His name is Geminiman. He is based on Megaman, only he has upgraded capabilities. If you want to see him, come to Scilab within the next half hour." And Lan walked away. Patch cried more for ten minutes. Then, he sat up and wiped his eyes. He thought to himself _Well, I had might as well accept it. Megaman will be gone for a while. _As he stood up and went outside. He silently walked to the metroline, where he simply paid for the ticket before he went onto the train. A short while later, Patch arrived at Scilab. He walked up to the stairway up to his father's lab. He stopped briefly, but quickly climbed the steps, ten times. Then, he swore loudly. The door inhabited by Gateman was locked, and in front of him. However, there was a note attached to the door saying

"To Patch Hikari

Hello, son. I see you want to glimpse the navi. Well, jack in your PET into the door and 'GSV1's' data will be sent. I love you.

Lan." As Patch looked at his PET. It had changed colour and emblem! The dark blue had turned into grey, and the light blue had turned into brown! The emblem was now orange and black with a white 'scar'! Instead of Megaman, looking at Patch, Bass.EXE was looking at him with a sinister grin.

"Just jack me in." the aura navi yelled at Patch, whom jabbed the data download cord into the door's jack-in port. Bass' data stream was brown at the bottom, but the 'motion blur' was gold. When it hit the ground, Bass' body formed and the cyber wind brought a brown cloak. He grabbed it, and wrapped it around his body.

"Patch, shut up and let me operate!" Bass roared to Patch, whom rolled his eyes. Bass yelled

"Windcloak!" to himself, and he jumped up. When he was about to hit the ground, he stopped. He was floating. Then, he dashed forward, and floated over a large gap in the area. Then, Bass positioned his arm so it looked as if he was throwing a Frisbee vertically. Then, Gateman emerged from a gate by the program. He gave Bass the finger (!!!) and he opened his gate. Several Gatesoldiers crawled out holding lances. Bass threw the imaginary Frisbee, which turned into a dark wheel! It sped up, and it crushed all of the soldiers. Bass then teleported to Gateman and said

"Finger this, crap hole!" before creating a dark blast of energy from his hands. It went into Gateman's gate, and his data started deleting itself from in inside out. Within a minute, Gateman was deleted. Bass simply absorbed the two chips before he put a dark blade to the Mr. Prog's throat.

"Listen. I've just wasted minutes keeping ugly up there--" Bass said before pointing at the ceiling

"—happy while I could be conquering. Be a living program and turn off the crapping lock." And the Mr. Prog walked over to the program. It pushed a few buttons, and the door in the real world opened. Bass jacked out, and Patch ran through the door. He looked around, and saw his dad holding a white and light blue PET jacked into a console. He ran over to him.

"Dad!" Patch yelled at his dad, whom looked at Patch.

"Hey, Patch do you want to see Geminiman?" Lan said, putting a gold chip into his PET.

"Of course, why do you think I'm here?" Patch told his father, whom pressed several buttons on the console his PET was jacked into. He yelled

"Lights, camera, action!" and one of his assistants turned off the lights.

"Aerogel, please!" Lan called out, and a trap door on the top of the lab was opened, and a thin solid gel floated down. When it had floated down far enough, the door was closed and it hovered in midair.

"Hologram create!" A Megaman-like voice said, and a large image of a navi appeared. It was a blue armoured navi with clear, blue tinted spikes on his head.

"Geminiman, show everyone your battle capabilities." Lan said, and Geminiman nodded. Lan put in a chip, and Geminiman threw a kunai. Then, he charged up a buster. Then, he threw another kunai that split into two! Quickly, Geminiman flinched, and a clone of him appeared about ten feet away. It caught the kunai, and returned them. The copy vanished, and Geminiman charged up his buster. He released it, and a clone appeared. It then slashed the area around it with a blade!  
"As you can see, Geminiman can create twins of himself!" Lan told Patch, whom 'Oohhed' and 'Ahhhed'.

"Now Patch, you should take Geminiman. Megaman will be under cybersurgery for quite a while. He acts exactly like Megaman, only he knows he is Geminiman." Lan said to his son, whom disconnected Lan's PET. The Aerogel was sucked back up, and the lights were turned on.

"I'm taking Geminiman." Patch said, walking out of the room with Lan's PET.

(One again, boredom and laziness has overcome the author)

Patch put Geminiman by his computer, and took care not to jack him in.

"G'night, Patch." Geminiman said, before his light turned off. Patch got into bed and said

"Night, Geminiman."

WHOS THAT HIIIIDING IN THE NET? Oh. It is that demon, the Dnavi! shot

Dnavi let out a large laugh. Within a second, all of his underlings laughed too.

"Today, I destroyed Megaman. Now, we have no more obstacles blocking our way! All we have to do now is create a plan!" Dnavi roared to everyone, and several newbies raised their hands. Dnavi raised his hand, and meteors struck all of the newbies.

"I only want input from the elite!" Dnavi yelled to everyone, and four navis were teleported by Dnavi. Dnavi whispered something to each of them, and they whispered back. Then, the conversation stopped, and Dnavi opened his chest. He had seventeen dark chips. He counted them, and swore loudly. He then muttered

"Well, to claim the final fragment… (whisper) let's (whisper) then we can (whisper)" To his elite members before teleporting.

Okay, no more wit. None. Nope. Nothing.

Patch awoke to many screams. He walked into the living room, and saw that the news was on. The announcer said

"Yes, yesterday in the middle of the night, Scilab had a copybot stolen from the labs. As some know, a copybot allows a navi to come into the real world. Experts say that this may be linked to the previous scares." Before Mayl turned it off. Patch got dressed, and ran outside. Baal was leaning against a tree, crying. Patch ran over to him. He asked his friend

"What's wrong?" and Baal showed Patch his PET. Blademan was not there. Instead, the PET was light blue and grey. A blonde-haired navi was inside. He had a shield on one arm, and a white sword in the other.

"Blademan's gone, god crap it!" Baal yelled, and he started crying more.

"Don't worry, Baal. He will come back. I'll find him." Patch told his friend, and the crying lifted slightly.

"If you don't find him Patch, this kunai--" Baal took out a large kunai

"--will be your throat." Baal muttered, and Patch ran to Scilab. When he arrived there, he gasped. Several computers were ripped and sliced. Those that were harmed now had dark energy circulating them.

"What the heck is going on?" Patch yelled, and Geminiman said

"I think the copybot navi did this.", and the two of them looked at the dark energy.

"And by the look of it, the navi was possessed by darkness." Geminiman added to his previous statement, and Patch finished it by saying

"We have to find the culprit. If they attack the air vents, dirty air may fill the area." And the partners set off. They stopped at each floor, and the air became slightly less clean with every floor, and from above, large explosions could be heard. Then, once Patch and Geminiman reached Lan's lab, a dark haze filled the air. Patch started coughing, and he fell to the floor. Geminiman yelled

"Patch!? Are you okay!?" But Patch was not. His hand collapsed onto a button on his PET, and a thin blue stream of light was shot through the air. Geminiman's stream hit a copybot. Then, Geminiman felt a strange feeling. When the feeling was over, he was in the real world! He looked at Patch, and gasped. His operator was passed out. He let out a battle cry and said

"Patch, I'll avenge you!" Before dashing away from his operator. He heard large explosions, and he sped up. Before the stairs, there was a large door. Geminiman left out a roar, and stepped back. Then, the crystals on his head started glowing. He yelled

"POLTERGEIST!" before a big computer floated up above Geminiman. Then, it fell quickly. For some reason, before it hit Geminiman, his head crystals sucked in the computer. Then, Geminiman created a huge shriek, and the computer was created form his head. It flew at the door, which was knocked down because of the force. Geminiman sprinted up the stairs, and the explosions became louder. Geminiman swore, and he saw that most of the computers had text on their screen. Geminiman read one. It said

"DRKDTA.EXE error… chipfile miss… nonexist...text123456789Roof1yes… DARKPWRSOUL.EXE load… create" and Geminiman shrugged. He then dashed to the stairs, only to discover there was another door. He stepped back, and then created 11 clones behind him. They all pulled out shrunken stars. Then, one Geminiman yelled

"Attack!" And they all threw their stars. The stars started eating away at the steel. Eventually, the door snapped and both halves collapsed. Geminiman kicked the remains away, and the clones vanished. He ran up the stairs, to discover he was on the rooftop. He saw a dark sword navi jump into a portal-like area on the floor. Geminiman asked himself

"Who or what was that? Were they the enemy?" Before shrugging and jumping into the portal. He then felt as if he was absorbed. Then, he realised it. He was back in cyberworld, only he was in no ordinary computer! This was Scilab's mother computer! Geminiman gasped. Could the foe be headed for the lead program? Without a second thought, Geminiman pressed his emblem. Because he was a scientist's navi, his body was linked to the system. A blue string blasted from his 'heart' in a line ahead. Geminiman was sucked into the Mother Computer before he was created by it. The dark navi was taking a black square from the computer! Geminiman yelled

"Stop! Thief!" while the dark navi seemed to hover fast through the area to the portal. Geminiman faced the computer and typed in

"Gigfreez.EXE /load" before a large wall of green fire was produced by the portal, blocking the crook. They turned around and yelled

"RELEASE ME, (swear) IT!" before they ran to the program. Geminiman gasped. It was a night-black copy of Blademan. Geminiman muttered

"Blademan? Well, he's an enemy now, so I must destroy him!" to himself before turning around. He yelled

"Time to die, criminal!" to the foe, before creating two clones. Blademan let out a roar before he jammed the dark data into his heart. He yelled

"Dark Unleash!" before a black and red aura exploded from his body. He let out a roar that sounded like

"DEACTIVATE THE FIREWALL!" and Geminiman responded

"Never!" as Blademan's swords turned dark purple. He then said

"Fine. Then, I'll have to delete you!!!" and Geminiman answered

"Battle Routine, Set!" while an ice-like visor covered his face. Blademan yelled

"Execute!" as a black flap covered his face. Then, Blademan dashed at Geminiman, swinging his swords. Geminiman jumped back, and threw a kunai. Blademan destroyed it with his arm, before his arm turned into a black Lightspeed buster. Blademan charged it up before releasing a storm of dark energy at Geminiman. Then, the good navi got an idea. He checked his database, and the computer from earlier was still there! Immediately Geminiman started to absorb the data. After a few seconds, he could feel a blast of energy in his body. Geminiman let out a cry as Megaman's armour was attached to him. After a minute, 'GeminiMega' was formed. Geminiman looked at his armour. What was sky blue and silver was now blue and yellow. However, GeminiMega stopped looking at their armour once Blademan slashed them. The foe let out an evil laugh before firing more buster shots. GeminiMega ran back, and charged up their buster. When they released it, a clone was created, firing rapid buster shots. GeminiMega got another idea. They yelled

"C'mere, craphole!" to Blademan, whom seemed to run on air. When he was close enough, GeminiMega created another clone. Blademan let out a shriek as he was bombarded. The clone vanished, and Blademan's swords turned into hands. Then, he placed them as if he was praying, and they turned into a long gun. Blademan pointed it at GeminiMega and fired it. It was the longest sword in the world! It was as long as the area! It acted like a gun, though. GeminiMega just barely jumped away from the shot. He taunted Blademan again and created another clone. Blademan fell for it and blasted the gun, before he was shot several times. He groaned, as his emblem flared blue. It then turned into an image of a bat before Blademan shot out a bat from his buster. It bit his arm before teleporting. Blademan looked at the bat before turning red again. His armour was back to its normal crimson and black. Then, unexpectedly, Blademan fainted. Geminiman gasped before grabbing his friend. He went by Blademan's emblem, searching for something. Immediately, GeminiMega hit a button and Blademan was turned into the red stream before he was sucked into the portal. GeminiMega jumped into the portal and he was warped back to the real world, only in the copybot, and with Megaman's armour. Our hero looked at Blademan before picking him up. GeminiMega put his hand on Blademan's emblem before Blademan's body was sucked into GeminiMega's spikes. Then, GM felt the familiar sensation as they crossed into TripleSoul. For some reason, Geminiman was himself again. The other 'souls' were in his memory! Geminiman did not think about this. He immediately turned into GeminiBlade before dashing down the stairs. He used his new arm blades to cut through the walls to his operator. He sliced the floor and fell to his operator. GeminiBlade grabbed him before blasting a hole in the wall. Then, they created a staircase of the computers in midair. GeminiBlade climbed onto the staircase and ran down. Within ten minutes, GeminiBlade was at ACDC town. He ran to Patch's house and threw him into his bed through the window. GeminiBlade also took a cable from Patch's PET and connected it to his chest. He was sucked into the PET, and the copybot was deserted.

Patch is knocked out for a while, so let us check up on Dnavi. Real name coming soon.

Dnavi let out an evil laugh as the Dark energy-swallowing bat appeared. He grabbed it, and pressed it against a jar. Dark fluid was pushed from it. The bat disappeared, and Dnavi opened his chest compartment. He put the jar in, and closed his cloak. Then, he teleported into the Undersquare, preparing to make an announcement. Dnavi roared

"MY UNDERLINGS! I HAVE FINALLY ACQUIRED THE FINAL DARK CHIP! IT IS NOW TIME OUR PLAN IS SET IN MOTION!" to everyone and a loud cheer erupted from below. Dnavi yelled

"I, DUSKMAN, ARE THE HOLDER OF EVERY DARK CHIP!" to everyone, before a purple cursor navi was teleported to him. Duskman asked the navi

"Searchman, have you found the box?" and Searchman nodded. He rolled a grenade, which turned into a box with many runes and symbols on it. Duskman picked it up, and opened it. It was empty, and he opened his chest. He took out every dark vial and put them into the cube. He closed it, and then pressed a button on it. The cube levitated, before exploding. A dark energy ball was all that remained. Duskman went to it, and snatched it.

"This is pure Dark Power. With it, we can create the ultimate navi, thanks to our data!" was what Duskman said, before a bat navi was teleported to him. Duskman asked the navi

"Shademan, have you absorbed the required data?" and Shademan nodded. Duskman smashed him on the back, and rainbow-coloured streams of data came from Shademan's mouth. Duskman absorbed them, and then absorbed the Dark Data Ball. Within a minute, a copybot in the net was created by Duskman. He took a cable from his chest and connected it to the copybot. The machine turned purple as the navi data was being loaded into him. Hmm? Ah, Patch is regaining consciousness. We have to check up on him. The suspense is killing me!

Duskman, Duskman, leave-Patch-the-heck alone. You are craaaazy—shot for singing

Patch woke up slowly. His PET was beeping loudly. His vision was temporarily faulty. When he got up, he picked up his PET and saw Geminiman.

"What happened?" He asked his navi, whom responded,

"The tainted air made you faint. I used a copybot to carry you here. I also have Blademan." And Patch replied

"Oh." Before yelling

"WHAT?" and Geminiman explained everything. Patch sighed and looked out the window. The copybot wasn't there. He took a deep breath. Unexpectedly, a large explosion occurred. Patch looked harder, and Higsby's was now airborne! It took a minute until it hit the ground, and it landed hard. Patch gasped, and looked at his television. The announcer said something about a copybot raid, and Yumland being attacked. Patch then ran to the Metroline and asked for tickets to Yumland. The machine created one for him, and he jumped into the cyber tube. His body was converted into data, and he was transferred like a navi. (Like in MMBN3 to get to the secret areas) When Patch regained control of his body, he was in Yumland. He ran out of the station, and gasped. Rocks were falling from the sky. Blue buster shots were flying through the air, and there were earthquakes. Patch ran forward, and saw that two navis were causing chaos! One was Duskman, but the other was a purple version of the zero virus! Duskman was shooting out thunder bursts, and Zero was attacking foes with his saber! Then, Duskman stared at Patch's PET and yelled

"YOU ARE MEGAMAN'S OPERATOR! DARK ZERO! KILL HIM!" before he teleported back. Zero ran at Patch, and jumped above him. Then, buster shots rained over Patch, aimed at him. Patch ran away, avoiding the shots. Geminiman said

"Patch, we have to go into full synchro!" and Patch nodded. He pressed a button, and some wires came out of the PET. Patch put them on his head and yelled

"Full Synchro!" as Geminiman was sucked into the real world. He looked up and said

"Those are some strong enemies." Before jumping back. The buster shots hit the ground, and Zero teleported. Duskman yelled

"You think you can beat us?" To Geminiman, who replied

"Yes, I think so!" before creating clones. Duskman appeared behind the clones and shot out an electric energy burst. A clone was hit, and they vanished. Duskman then yelled

"Ultima Blade!" before disappearing. Then, unexpectedly, Zero emerged from the ground. He let out a roar, as he jumped up holding his black saber. Unsurprisingly, he jumped into the sky. Then, a black star twinkled, and Duskman came diving down, sword pointed at the ground. He was going the same speed as a car when he hit the ground. A large shell of black fire was created around Duskman before he smashed the ground with his fist. Several energy waves were created. Geminiman gasped and shielded his head. The blast hit his body, and he was blown back ten feet. Geminiman did a roll to get up before Zero appeared and yelled

"Apocalypse slasher!" while pointing his sword at Geminiman. Suddenly, Zero went insane. He started slashing Geminiman as if he was murderous. Oh, wait. He was. When Zero had made 25 slashes, Duskman swapped places with Zero before he slashed his large sword. It hit Geminiman, and some of his arm armour was cut off. He let out a war cry before turning into 'GeminiBlade' and saying

"Fight sword with blade!". GeminiBlade ran at Duskman, and connected his hands. They formed the cannon the Dark Blademan had blasted him with. GeminiBlade let out a laugh before targeting Duskman. He fired the cannon, and it pierced Duskman's cloak. He let out a large groan before the hole disappeared and he teleported. Zero appeared, landed on the ground, and swung his saber at Geminiman. Then, he swung it again, and then finished the combo off with a larger slash. The first slash was avoided by Geminiman ducking, but the second slash hit him. The final slash was huge, but it missed and cut a statue in half. Geminiman thought _Okay, I am going to need some help._ Before pressing a button on his arm saying 'SOS'. Nothing happened, and he groaned. Geminiman looked at his other arm, and saw Patch's PET! He then developed an idea. He pressed the 'Jack in' button, and Bass was sucked into the copybot. Then, the Bass.EXE data was implanted into Geminiman's mind. He let out a scream, and Bass' data merged with Megaman's. Geminiman uploaded the data, and he screamed again. Megaman's armour was attached to him, followed by Bass' armour. Some wind blew, and a cloak was attached to Model 'BM'. Geminiman one again felt power coursing through him. Duskman stared and yelled

"It's Bass! The supernavi!" while Zero turned. Then, two spikes erupted from Geminiman's head, and he walked up to Duskman. Geminiman's arm was then replaced with a purple blade, and he slashed Duskman. The dark foe yelled, and the two enemies teleported so that they were side-by-side. They both aimed their busters at Geminiman, and fired them. Duskman's blast shot hit him, and he was paralysed. Luckily, he collapsed, and Zero's strong blue blast missed him. The blue 'Laser' kept going and shattered part of a skyscraper. Duskman looked at his hand where a watch would be, and he gasped. He then yelled

"We would love to kill and delete you all, but we have something more important to do." To Geminiman. They started to fade, and Geminiman swore. He fired off some dark wheels, but they went through the foes. He swore again, and Geminiman turned into Patch. Geminiman, now in his PET with the other navis said  
"Patch, look in the sky!" and Patch looked. A dark space station was blasting off the ground, blue flame emitting from it. All Patch could say was

"That couldn't be good." Before running back to the metroline. He ordered a ticket to NAXA, and he jumped into the 'portal'. His body was transferred, and when he awoke, he was in the space station. There were unconscious people everywhere, but Patch ran up the steps to higher levels. He kept running, to discover a door was locked, and that it had a jack-in port. He sighed. He then said

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Before jacking in. The area was black, and then a white comet streaked across the room, illuminating it. It was a very long room, and Geminiman sighed before saying

"We'd better get through this quick to find out what that thing is!" and running forward. It was not long until he hit a wall. For some reason, a glowing ring appeared around Geminiman. It had an image of a meteor on it. He groaned, and a cloaked virus holding a staff walked to the ring, and pressed the staff into the ring. Then, a white comet flew from the sky and hit the wall. Geminiman looked at the virus, but it had disappeared. The warp to the 'real' first area was ahead, and Geminiman ran forward, for he knew what the virus had meant. After he reached the next area, he saw numbered 'meteor' panels, and numbered viruses. Geminiman saw that several numbered meteor viruses were running around the area, and meteors were raining! Geminiman threw a kunai at a numbered virus, and it jumped back. Then, Geminiman was lifted off the ground, and the virus floated, too! Then, the virus flashed red, and it turned into a navi made of fire, holding an orange blade! It pointed the sword at Geminiman, and the fire navi dashed at him! When he reached Geminiman, he immediately slashed eight times, and he hit Geminiman 6 times. Then, he pointed the sword at him again, and did a Step Sword. This time, Geminiman was ready. When he was being slashed by the sword, he created twins, when threw ninja stars at the navi, stabbing their back. The fire navi said

"You may defeat me, but you'll never survive the three guardian navis, Tempest, Typhoon, and Cyclone!" before fading. A red light then blasted across the area.

"Thank you!" came a small voice.

"Who are those navis?" Patch asked, but Geminiman said

"I don't want to know." Before running again. A red staff came down, and a red ring floated to Geminiman. He inserted the staff into the ring, and they both disappeared. After ten seconds, a white meteor annihilated a door! Geminiman walked into the new area, and there was a blue shrimp-like virus blasting ice everywhere. Geminiman fired at it, and he was lifted. The shrimp rose too, and it turned into a blue navi with ice crystals on its back, and cannons for hands! It also had wings, and it stated

"Trying to stop our apocalypse? Impossible! That means you will have to pass me, the quickest sniper in the server!" before Geminiman said

"Great, another air-brain." with a laugh.

"You think that's funny?" the elemental navi roared, before flying up and going invisible.

Geminiman looked around, and sighed. Then, a cursor appeared on his chest. Geminiman didn't see it, so the navi fired a blue freezing shot! It hit Geminiman, and a block of ice surrounded him! Then, he became visible, and started rapid-firing! Each shot took a small amount of health off, but 20 shots did a lot of damage! The ice cracked, but the elemental was still visible! Geminiman threw a kunai, and he had just stealthed. Although, it still hit him, so it revealed him! The navi didn't know, this, so Geminiman equipped Blademan's soul by sacrificing a sword chip, with a breaking chip! GeminiBlade was formed, with a powerful buster and brown armour! GB then fired a barrage of shots at the elemental.

"How are you hitting me!?" It yelled, before realised his stealth was broken. He swore, after all of the shots hit him. He re-stealthed, and fired the icy shot. The panel was frozen, and the foe unleashed 20 blasts. Before they re-stealthed, GB charged into the air, and cut off a wing! The bird-navi roared, and the data that poured from the wing attached to the busters! They then blasted a quick shot, which stunned GB and sent them hurdling to the ground. They couldn't stealth, so they went lower to the ground. They charged GB, so our hero evaded. They did a backstab, and when they turned around, they gouged them, stunning them. GB dashed to their back, and unleashed a chain of attacks, cutting off their remaining wing, and causing major damage. They roared, and the data attached to the busters. The elemental navi then roared, and his eyes turned red. Then, he fired millions of blue shots. GeminiBlade dashed, constantly jumping. When he got to the foe, he slashed, and they exploded.

"Thank you so much!" muttered a quiet voice. A blue staff and a white ring came up. Our hero connected the two, and a wave of ice hit a blue wall. GB ran into the new path, and into a warp. He stepped into it, and appeared at an area with black clouds in the sky formed like a portal.

"Geminiman, I think this may be where the leader is." Patch suggested, and Geminiman nodded. GeminiBlade ran along what seemed a never-ending path, but it came to a huge square with floating pieces by it.

"Where is the leader!?" GeminiBlade and Patch yelled, before three navis fell from the sky!

"We are Tempest, Cyclone, and Typhoon!" They roared, before yelling

"AND WE ARE HERE TO KILL YOU!!!" and they surrounded him. GeminiBlade swore, and the navis charged up instant-kill lasers.

"See you!!!" They all cheered, and they fired the lasers. Geminiman saw a red light, before all he saw was darkness. Then, he was engulfed in a liquid. Then, he was lifted, before he was in a small cave. He could hear explosions. He crawled up a stream of water, and he saw Crashman, Waveman, Blademan, and Bass attacking the foes! Crashman was drilling and doing melee damage, Waveman was using his extended arms, Blademan was doing many different Blade techniques, and Bass was creating auras around everyone.

"What the…?" Geminiman started, and the others said

"Geminiman, shut up! We're killing these forces!" before there was a large purple explosion with stars. Everyone was knocked back! The enemy navis floated up, and cheered

"Thank you! That demon, Duskman, enslaved us, and other navis here! He infused them with elements! We will aid you! He also infused us with dark energy, so we would be improved, but thrown into insanity! Now, let us travel to the final area to kill that leech of power!" before turning silver, copper, gold, and cobalt. They led the way, and two navis appeared. One was navy blue, and the other was red!

"I am Artillery." Said the blue navi, and the red navi said

"I am Protoman." Before joining the party. They then both said

"Thank you for releasing us from those elements and that enslavement!" before Geminiman said

"Hey, if you want to kill Duskman, you can gladly come!" and they walked into the warp. They warped, and ran forward. Eventually, they reached a square. The zero virus was there, face showing no emotions. Megaman took over Geminiman and yelled

"Zero? Is that you?", and Zero made no sign he had heard him.

"Well, if he has gone to the dark side, we have to destroy him." Geminiman said, regaining control.

"Artillery, fire." Geminiman commanded him, and a target appeared on Zero. Then, millions of missiles came out of Artillery's hands. Cannons erupted from his back, and they fired. Bombs shot out of his chest, and sniper shots annihilated him. There was a dust devil, and it blew the area away. When it cleared, Zero was still there, untouched! He moved towards them, and Artillery kept firing! He was within sword range, and Artillery stopped. Then, Zero's eyes turned green, before he went on a slashing spree! He went after Artillery, and tried to cut off every method of attack! Luckily, Blademan parried just in time!

"This can only be handled by me!" He yelled, and they fought each other. Blademan did a wide slash, Zero countered with a long. Blade did long, Zero did wide! Blade charged, Zero berserked! Blade tried to gouge him, Zero used a finishing slash! Then, they both used Ragnarok. They parried every slash, only Blademan managed to hit Zero! It was a small wound, but still a wound! His data was steadily bleeding away!

"Blademan, just stay alive!" Geminiman commanded, and Blademan yelled

"Okay, I'll do my best!" before going into another Ragnarok. They clashed, and were both knocked back! They recovered in mid-air, and did a double-jump, shockwaves following them! They were rising! They still clashed, Zero's data steadily dripping down. They rose into the 'sky portal', and a blast of energy came from it.

"Get back!!!" Everyone yelled, before running backwards. After a minute, Blademan crashed into the ground, followed by 10 "Zero Dark Soul" and 10 "Z-Saber" chips.

"Holy crap, he's good programming." He muttered, before a red version of Zero appeared, after a black explosion filled the sky.

"Thank you. Duskman has enslaved me, and my powers with a blade so I could distract you! Right now he's going to kill us all, and we need to kill him!" the red Zero yelled, before joining. They walked on, and there was a large machine with a black portal attached to it.

"We have to enter." Geminiman said, and everyone nodded.

"Let's do this thing." Crashman said, followed by cheering from everyone. They then jumped into the black portal. Their streams were fired up. They were in the rocket, on a small square area.

"So, you've made it." Duskman yelled, hidden.

"Duskman, we want to stop the enslaving, by deleting you!" The team roared, and Duskman replied

"I have almost destroyed ACDC, corrupted the pool, hijacked tanks, stole Darkchips, and deleted Megaman! Do you think I will back off so easily!?" and Blademan replied

"Uh… that would be nice, yeah." And everyone laughed, except Duskman.

"This is not the time for humour! This is time for death, and domination!" He cried out, and he appeared in front of them all.

"Gaze, as I absorb the souls of those entrapped in the Darkchips!" he roared, and he threw eighteen dark chips into the air, before shooting them. A dark energy formed, and he opened his chest. The energy flew in, and he closed it. There was a white explosion, and he rose into the air!

"Watch as I turn into Nk'Frye, The Final Torturer!!!" Duskman then glowed, laughing madly. His helmet flew off, revealing a simple shadow with glowing red eyes for a face. Black hair down to his neck blew out. He grew to three-hundred times his own size! (2800 ft) (853.44 metres) His hands became huge, bloody claws! His feet, hooves! A horn sprouted from his head, and he obtained wings! He got fangs, and his armour turned to scales! His cloak and cloth tunic fell off, revealing pure blue, purple, and black flame!

"Welcome to the True Undernet!" Nk'Frye yelled, before it showed that they were battling above the Undersquare, just out of firing range from the audience!

"Peace is but a fleeting dream. Let the torment commence!" he roared.

"Battle Routine, Set!" Geminiman yelled, and everyone responded

"EXECUTE!" before everyone's masks went up. Blademan marched forward, as did Nk'Frye. Blademan charged to Nk'Frye, and unleashed many slashes on his hoof, but it had no effect! Then, a dark aura appeared! Oblivious to this, Blademan kept slashing, going up, and up, and up!

"It's no good!" Blademan said, and Geminiman stated

"He has a black aura from the Darkchips! We need to shatter it!" before the guardians said

"Use breaking chips!" and Crashman stepped forward. He dashed at Nk'Frye, and drilled through the aura, causing it to disappear! Blademan joined in, and they fired sonic blades, and fiery drills. Then, Blademan ran up, and gouged the shiny demon. He was stunned, so he jumped between his legs and backstabbed him, and garrotted his stomach. It had no effect, so he went back to using Ragnarok.

"Are you done yet!?" Yelled Nk'Frye, after he created his aura. He unleashed a wave of energy, knocking everyone back.

"There's a reason I'm called the final tormentor, and it is this!" Nk'Frye yelled, and he jabbed a finger into the ground. Black and red flames surrounded the area touching the finger.

"THIS is torment!" He yelled, and he fired a dark blast from his other hand. It hit Waveman, and he was sent flying away!

"Great, Waver's snuffed it." Blademan muttered, before Waveman was recreated. Nk'Frye laughed, and he used a hoof to kick Waveman again. This time, he fired a ray of sunlight at remaining water.

"I don't think he's coming back now." Blademan said, and Geminiman sighed.

"Crashman, destroy the aura. Protoman, Blademan, use your swords and blades. Artillery, use missiles!" Geminiman yelled, and he created clones to surround the foe.

Crashman dashed up to Nk'Frye and jabbed his drill into the shield, causing it to shatter. Protoman and Blademan did many dashing attacks, while Artillery fired constant missiles, shells, bullets, and packs of shrapnel. Nk'Frye brushed off the missiles like dandruff or fleas. Bass charged up and started blasting wheels. They cut the demon, and blue and green blood poured out of a vein. Nk'Frye roared, and stomped. A wave of energy was created, and everyone was blown away. An aura was created, and Nk'Frye yelled

"Spill my dark blood, will you?" before laughing and continuing.

"When I lose blood, more darkness is left. Weaken my navi form, and empower my demon form!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Darkness was sucked into the vein, and his shoulders gained horns. He raised a hand like he did to kill Waveman, only he targeted Blademan! Blademan took note of this, and swore. Then, many meteors were fired! Ten, to be exact. Blademan simply outran the first four, but then he ran out of space. He jumped on one, the next one, the next one, the next one, and the next one! Sadly, then he tripped and missed the last one. It had adjusted course to delete him! The temperature was going up, and Blademan couldn't roll! Blademan screamed, and before the meteor fried him, Bass jumped above and put out a green aura that was immediately destroyed, and Blademan roared.

"Bass, can't you summon Gospel?" Geminiman yelled to his ally, and Bass hit his head. Within a minute, a huge dog made out of viruses emerged from the ground! Geminiman then summoned a tame version of Falzar and Gregar! Three Cybeasts plus nine navis were now facing one god. Bass climbed onto Gospel, Megaman onto Gregar, and Blademan onto Falzar! They cracked 'Golem fist' chips, and drove the beasts to the demon. Crashman asked

"Hey, why don't I get a cool mount?" and Artillery answered

"Jump on, I'll turn into a tank!" and Crashman jumped on. Crashman then got Artillery to fire a drill at high speed to pierce the wall. The three guardians created wings, and they rose.

"With all due respect, it is our turn!" they said, and they brought out blades, a shield, and an axe. They flew to his head, and cut off his horns! Unsurprisingly, they regenerated, and they went to 'wailing' on his face. They berserked, and minor damage was being caused. Data spilled out, and black energy filled the wounds.

"I am the god of torment! You CAN NOT outdo me!" Nk'Frye screamed, and an axe-like tail sprouted from his lower back. The riding navis charged in, and let their mounts attack along with them. Gregar used tail shots, Falzar used its body like a tornado, Gospel used its elemental breath, and Artillery fired tank cannons and missiles.

"Using Demi-gods!? That is low, even in the Undernet! Ah, who cares!? I'll kill you all anyways, with my demonic fire!!! I'm the crapping god of TORMENT!!! AGH!!!" Nk'Frye roared, before the fire on his chest dimmed, and he breathed a steady green stream of it. His claws created fire lasers from the tips. The mounted heroes had to fly and run. They faced back, and did a group charge! Nk'Frye roared, and flew up. His blood-covered claws flexed as he jabbed it into Falzar. Flames came out of the bird virus as it screamed in pain. Nk'Frye flicked the almost-corpse bird off as if it was a fly. He did the same thing to Gregar, but when he tried to do it to Gospel, something weird happened. An alert sounded, and Gospel started to absorb the demon!

"Hey, I do the absorbing, not you, pal!" Yelled Nk'Frye before trying to scrape the bug wolf off. Gospel continued to devour his arm, so Nk'Frye was immobilized while tormenting the body. The navis berserked, and Nk'Frye could not put up his shield! He faced back to them, and his Axe tail slashed at them! It shattered Blademan's blades, and Geminiman's clones!

"I think we're winning!" said Artillery, while firing shells and shrapnel. Nk'Frye was constantly absorbing dark energy because of the data loss. He became aware of this, and roared. He pointed his hand at Artillery, and tried to fire spike missiles, but he could not! Gospel was absorbing them! Crashman laughed, but Nk'Frye put an end to that. He took the hand and smashed Crashman into the ground with it!

"That's GOTTA hurt." Said Blademan, edging away. Nk'Frye finally gave up on the claw, and slashed it off with the other! He roared in pain, but black energy restored him, and his claws became sharper. Spikes came from his back, and he said

"Hehe… almost all of my blood is gone! This darkness will aid my full transformation!" Nk'Frye yelled, as a wave of energy circulated him, and the last bit of blood and data dripped out!

"Now terminating NAXA shuttle #001 - #007!" A voice said, and shooting noises could be heard.

"I guess we're here!" Nk'Frye yelled, and he disappeared into a portal that appeared.

"Follow him!" Geminiman said, and they jumped into the portal. They were in copybots, only in a space station! Everyone was dead, and Nk'Frye put it on a crash course to ACDC town!

"You MADMAN!" yelled Geminiman, and Nk'Frye answered

"I am pure darkness. What do you expect?" before laughing maniacally. He jabbed a hoof into a control, and dark energy flowed from it. He put a claw into the flow, and the shuttle exploded. They were now fighting in space, descending to Earth! A few jets flew up, but Nk'Frye took care of them by saying

"Curse of Torment!" and a blast of dark energy was shot at them. They were all caught in it, but the damage was minimal. Then, it started doing large amounts of damage, instead of destroying them all at once! The operators and navis were being tormented!

"Stop it!" Yelled Artillery, and Nk'Frye slashed him. It was a small cut, but then fire streamed out of it, burning Artillery, but not deleting him! Artillery roared, and the navis mounted again. Gregar howled, and rocks plummeted from above! Falzar cawed, and turned back into a tornado, and Gospel mauled Nk'Frye! Protoman started slashing, as did the other navis. Geminiman cloned himself, and Falzar! The clones flapped their wings, and missiles rained from above! Then, they let out a blast of sonic energy, causing Nk'Frye to put his hands on his ears. The real Blademan started slashing with Crashman, but Nk'Frye swiped them with his razor claws and sent them hurtling into the Earth!

"That's almost half of us." Geminiman muttered, and sighed. The three guardian navis started attacking the demon, as did Geminiman. He started firing crystals.

"Where is Zero?" Artillery yelled, still affected by the growing wound.

"Right here." Said a quiet voice, and something cut off one of Nk'Frye's claws.

"WHO DID THAT!?" yelled the foe, and something cut off the other nails. Then, a weird noise was heard, and Zero appeared!

"Thank god for stealth." Zero muttered, and he and Artillery stealthed again. Artillery fired freezing bombs at Nk'Frye's chest, and the flames dimmed! Zero then slashed the bare chest, and Artillery fired at it. Nk'Frye was shrinking, slowly! It seemed the dark power was the flames! Without them, he was Duskman! Artillery kept firing, and Nk'Frye kept shrinking! When he was Duskman's size, he yelled

"ENOUGH!", and black energy surrounded his armour. His chest created place armour, as did his legs, hooves, and shoulders.

"Now watch, as I am now indestructible!" Duskman yelled, and someone said

"Oh, really?" and a huge tower of rock erupted from Earth, and knocked Duskman into Crashman's drill, only his head hit, meaning the only vulnerable part of his body was damaged! Data was spilling out, and the armour faded!

"How!? Who!?" he yelled, and Waveman, Blademan, and Crashman waved at him.

"Hi." They said, with a laugh.

"How did you…?" Geminiman asked, but was interrupted by Waveman saying

"You know how he blasted me away, and destroyed my remnants? Well, I was put into the portal, in a safe position. I waited, waited, and waited. Then, I stepped into the new portal, into outer space! I was in a copybot, falling to Earth! I cannot float, or generate speed, or a mount, so I kept falling. I was just a few drops of water, but I used ACDC aquatic centre water to strengthen myself! I made it to the ocean, and created a tower! I swam up it, and Blademan and Crashman fell into it! It was felled, but Crashman had created a GeminiSoul! He used it to store a lot of earth, and I mean A LOT. We used it in my water to turn the top into rock and mud. Crashman then used a solar ray to use sunlight to harden it! It was fire! Then, Blademan created a shockwave to make us go up, and I hid under the rock, while Blademan and Crashman rode a shockwave up. The rock hit Nk'Frye, and BOOM. He was skewered by Crashman's drill.", and he took a breath. Nk'Frye was steadily bleeding, and shrinking!

"I'll kill you all, or I'll take Artillery with me!" Nk'Frye yelled, before he dissolved into 10 "Torturer" chips, and 10 "Black Wound" chips. Everyone grabbed them, and Geminiman yelled

"We're still going to impact! Everyone, let me absorb you!", and he shot out a green beam. It hit everyone, and they were in his back-up memory. Geminiman jacked out, and he was in the rocket computer. He jacked out again, and he was in the meteor area. He jacked out again, and he was back in Patch's PET.

"Mission success!!!" He yelled, and Patch hugged his PET!

"We saved the world!" Patch screamed, and he ran to the entrance, and screamed

"Did you hear that, world!? I just saved you!" before jumping from his portal, back to the Metroline. He took the train to Electopia, and said

"I need to deliver all of these navis!" before hitting his head. He ran to the ACDC aquatic centre, and said to Lucy

"Here's Waveman. Got to run!" before jacking Waveman into the cash register, and running to Baal's house. He knocked onto the door, and jacked Blademan into the doorbell. He ran before Baal saw, and dashed to Abb. He jacked his PET into Abb's, and ran to Scilab. Everything was repaired, and Patch jumped up to his father's floor. He knocked the door down and screamed

"Dad! I have all of these navis and I don't know what to do with them!" and Lan answered

"Jack them into the display console." Before Patch jacked Artillery, Typhoon, Tempest, Cyclone, Zero, and Protoman in. Lan muttered, and Zero and Protoman disappeared from the hologram.

"Those navis belong to friends of mine." He said, and continued.

"For the others, we don't know their owners.", and then he snapped his finger.

"Artillery and the others can be our new defense for Scilab, so this doesn't happen again!!!" he cheered, and they all vanished.

"Thank you, son! Scilab has a new defense, thanks to you!" Lan told Patch, who added

"AND, I saved the world!", and Lan laughed before saying

"I did that a few times myself, when I was your age! Good job, son!" and Patch asked his father

"Can you tell me stories of those days, dad?", and Lan replied

"Sure, son.", and Lan narrated every one of his six adventures with Megaman.

**THE END!**

Nk'Frye: Peace is but a fleeting dream. Let the torment commence!


End file.
